


Winter Problems

by Lyri46



Series: Another Chance [5]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Family, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyri46/pseuds/Lyri46
Summary: Bucky goes to Loki for help with protecting himself from mind control and it goes a bit wrong. Loki notices some Jotun runes at an archaeological dig site and he, Tony, Steve and Bucky go to investigate. Meanwhile Wanda and Vision work on using the full extent of her powers, and there's an incident during training. Peter continues to recover from his time with Venom.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Happy Hogan/Pepper Potts, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Another Chance [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1351750
Comments: 78
Kudos: 55





	1. Backfire

‘I have a favour to ask you.’

Loki looks up over the top of the book at him, one eyebrow raised. ‘Are you speaking to me?’

‘No I’m talking to the smurf sat next to you,’ Bucky huffs, he’s already nervous about having to ask this as it is without the trickster making it more difficult. ‘Yes I’m asking you.’

The god lets his book fall into this lap and looks around the room as if he still doesn’t believe him; once he’s satisfied they are in fact the only people here he turns back to him and leans back in the chair, one hand resting against his mouth. ‘Very well, proceed with your request Winter Warrior, though don’t expect me to say yes.’

Bucky nods and takes the seat opposite him, glad of the coffee table between them to act as some sort of barrier. He’s still not sure he really wants to be asking for this, but he needs to know. ‘I- you took over Clint’s mind when you first arrived here didn’t you?’

Loki scowls. ‘If this is going to be another rerun of my past misdeeds then I’m not interested in continuing this discussion,’ and he picks up his book again to make his point.

‘That’s not what I meant,’ Bucky hurries to add. ‘Sorry, I meant – man I’m shit at this. What I meant to ask was: you have experience with mind control right?’

Loki lowers the book again but the scowl is still on his face. ‘Yes Barnes I have experience with mind control. Both _on_ me and by me. What exactly are you trying to say?’

Bucky growls, feeling his frustration rising at the god’s aggressive tone, and stands up. ‘Look all I want to know is if what HYDRA did to me is going to make me more susceptible to mind control when Thanos gets here, because if it is I need to know so I can find a way to stop that from happening. Because I’ll be _damned_ if I let some bastard turn me against my friends again, alright? But if you’re not interested I’ll go find someone else.’ He turns to leave, feeling like a fool for having even entertained this idea.

‘What did you mean by what HYDRA did to you?’ the quiet voice asks, suspicious still but gentler than before.

Bucky pauses halfway to the door and sighs, feeling some of the fight leave his body. He hates talking about that time, hates remembering what he was forced to do for the very people he had tried to take down. He’d been wary of Vision before coming back, knowing what he did about his abilities and worrying the android would try and take over his mind; it was only Steve’s assurances that had meant he was willing to try and come back at all. If Wanda hadn’t been fighting on their side when he first met her he imagines he would have felt the same way about her. ‘They brainwashed me,’ he replies after a few moments of silence, not turning to face the god however. ‘They took away my memories, took away who I was. I was just a machine to be used as they wanted. I was their Fist.’ He looks down at his clenched metal hand. ‘They turned me into the thing I had started fighting against, and they nearly succeeded in making me kill Steve. If Thanos has people that can use mind control I want to know that what they did to me isn’t going to make it easier for him to turn me against my friends.’

‘Before I agree to help I want to ask a question,’ Loki says eventually, and Bucky turns to face him, nodding his agreement. ‘Is this, in part, the reason you have been so against my being here until I helped Peter?’

Bucky feels shame pooling in his gut and looks to the side, nodding. ‘Yes, and I’m sor-’

‘Spare me the words, Winter Warrior,’ Loki cuts him off, though his tone is not aggressive, ‘I don’t tend to believe them anymore. Words are like wind: here one minute and then gone the next. You attempted to defend me and Peter against Strange, I will take that as apology enough.’

‘Why do you call me that?’ he asks, turning back to the god.

‘What? Winter Warrior? That is your title is it not? Similar to Tony’s Iron Man, and Peter’s Spider-Man?’

‘No my title is Winter Soldier.’

Loki snorts. ‘A soldier goes where he is told and does as he is told and does not question; he is a cog in a larger machine and is useful only in the number of him there are. You are no soldier, you are a warrior.’

Bucky blinks, thinking he’s just been complimented but not sure if that was the trickster’s intention. ‘Um…thank you?’

‘Don’t be too proud,’ Loki smirks, ‘most warriors I’ve met also tend to be unsophisticated brutes who live only for the fight and the drinking celebration that follows. If you think my brother is bad you should be thankful you were spared the rest of Asgards warriors.’

‘Do you always give back handed compliments or am I just special?’

Loki laughs. ‘You shall have to discover the answer to that yourself. Now are you sure you are willing for me to help you?’

Bucky takes a breath. _He’s helped Peter, and the kid trusts him. You can too._ ‘Yes.’

‘Don’t sound too enthusiastic or I might think you have doubts,’ Loki smirks. ‘I can check to see if there are any lingering effects from your torture that may make you more susceptible to mind control, but I am afraid to do so I am going to have to look through some painful memories. Are you prepared for me to do that?’

_I relive them most nights in my nightmares, this shouldn’t be much worse._ Outwardly he rolls his eyes. ‘How do you think I got to this stage? By ignoring those memories? Just get on with it Night King.’

Loki grumbles. ‘I detest that show solely for that reason.’

Bucky grins. ‘Then you should have left the insult out of the compliment.’

Loki smiles this time, rather than smirks. ‘Touché. Come sit next to me here,’ he moves to the couch and gestures at the space next to him. Bucky follows, reminding himself that this is a good idea. ‘Now,’ the god continues, ‘I should only have to look through one or two memories in order to check so it should not take long. Try not to think of any of them, I shall see if I can find the ones that are most useful to this experiment. And try not to get distracted, or you’ll bring other memories and thoughts to the front of your mind and make this longer than necessary. Just try to keep your mind blank. It shouldn’t be too difficult.’

Bucky doesn’t respond, just glares at the smirking god in front of him and closes his eyes, remembering the meditation exercises he’d started practising once the programming had begun to wear off. He feels fingers on either side of his temples and tries to stay calm.

-I shall communicate this way until we are done- he hears Loki’s voice inside his head.

‘What are you doing?’ he asks out loud, starting to move away from the god.

-Relax, Barnes. I have formed a temporary connection so that I can more easily assess you, this means I can communicate with you telepathically and means I only need to concentrate on one place. The mind is more complex than you could begin to comprehend, even yours.-

‘Very funny,’ he mutters.

-Yes well as entertaining as my comedy is, there are more pressing matters to attend to- and with that memories begin to flash across the back of his closed eyes. Memories of him and Steve playing as children, fighting in the war with the Commandos. Then some more recent ones: arriving back in the States, training with the team once everyone was back, kissing Tony in the lab.

‘Hey!’ he tries to pull away again but Loki’s grip is strong.

-Apologies. I am attempting to get a feel for your mind, and that was a particularly strong memory- there’s an edge to his voice that Bucky can’t quite place.

‘I thought you were going to look at the memories with HYDRA?’

Then those are the memories flashing across the back of his eyelids. The chair. The machine they would use to recalibrate him. His missions. The pain. He suddenly realises he’s shouting out with the remembered pain, and then he panics. Being dragged further into the memory.

-Barnes calm yourself! You’re safe!- Loki’s tone is urgent in his mind but all he can feel is the pain.

Then it changes. Instead of the shock of electricity running through his veins he can feel the sting of a thousand tiny needles piercing his skin. There’s another voice crying out with his own.

 _‘You’re worth nothing to anyone unless he is there with you. Why deny it?’_ a horrible voice, one he has never heard before tells him before he loses consciousness.

* * *

_What the hell?_ Bucky thinks as consciousness begins to creep up on him. There’s a lot of people talking, though it sounds like they’re shouting, and he’s got a pounding headache.

-Must you think so loudly?- a familiar voice demands. –My headache is bad enough as it is without you contributing as well.-

‘What the hell?’ he asks out loud, finally opening his eyes. ‘What the fuck is he doing here?’

‘Trying to help you,’ Strange replies, raising a single eyebrow in annoyance. ‘Although if that’s the thanks I’m going to get you can forget about it, Stark.’

‘Give him a break, Strange, he’s only just coming round,’ Tony comes to kneel next to where Bucky’s lying on the sofa. ‘How you feeling?’

‘Like my head’s ready to explode,’ he grumbles.

Tony chuckles softly. ‘Yeah Loki said the same thing.’

‘And yet you still insist on shouting,’ the god grumbles.

‘What the hell happened?’ Bucky asks again.

‘It appears,’ Strange says, cutting off Loki as he opens his mouth to reply, ‘that during your little experiment the apparent master of magic managed to make a mistake that resulted in you forming a mental bond.’

‘What?’ Bucky starts to panic. The whole point of this was to check no one would be able to take control of his mind again, not form a mental connection with someone that meant-

‘Will you _please_ calm down? You’re thinking far too loudly,’ Loki snaps.

‘Wow and I thought it was only me that was able to think loudly,’ Tony chuckles, his expression softens and he takes Bucky’s hand. ‘Listen to me, Bucky. The bond is only temporary and it can be removed. Strange thinks it only formed because you panicked when a particular memory was brought up, and that Loki had a similar memory that the magic latched onto and caused both of you to black out from the panic it caused.’

‘Until your minds have stabilised,’ Strange adds, ‘we won’t be able to break the connection without risking permanent mental damage.’

Bucky can feel himself panicking again, then there’s a sharp pain in his head. ‘Ouch! What was that?’

‘Apologies,’ Loki groans from where he’s holding his head in his hands. ‘I didn’t mean to be quite so forceful. Your mind was so loud it was causing my headache to get worse so I formed a barrier between your mind and my own to block out your thoughts. In my haste I was more forceful than intended, hence why it caused you pain. When this headache has subsided I shall teach you how to do it so you can shut me out should you wish to for the duration of this bond.’

‘Fuck this,’ Bucky growls, standing up and hurrying towards the door.

‘Wait!’ Strange shouts after him. Bucky feels white blinding pain shoot through his head and he stumbles, falling to his knees and, dimly, he can hear an answering shout of pain from behind him.

‘What was that?’ he hears Tony ask as tears blur his vision.

‘As the bond is still so fresh they cannot be too far apart. As their minds stabilise they will be able to move greater distances until they could be entire worlds away with no adverse effects. For the first twenty four hours at least, they will not be able to be more than a few feet away from each other.’

‘Please tell me he’s joking,’ Bucky groans, trying to stop the bile from rising at the pain.

‘I don’t think he’s big into comedy,’ Tony answers, helping him stand and bringing him back over to the sofas. ‘So how about we sit like grown ups and work out how we’re going to deal with this?’


	2. Catch Up With Pepper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Pepper have a chat and Loki notices something that shouldn't be on Earth.

‘I’m not sure whether I feel more sorry for Loki or Bucky.’

Tony raises an eyebrow at his CEO’s opinion. ‘Care to explain, Pep?’

‘Well Loki was actually trying to help,’ she flicks some of her hair over her shoulder and takes a sip from her coffee mug, ‘and it backfired spectacularly on him. On the other hand Bucky is currently going through the very thing he was trying to avoid.’

‘Why do I feel like there’s something else coming?’

‘Well…let’s be honest who is going to be annoying who the most with this new found ability? My money is on one of them seriously hurting the other within three days.’

‘Three days? Mine’s on one.’

‘Yes but they’re both going to be trying their hardest not to let the other win,’ Pepper points out, putting her mug down. ‘And I _know_ how stubborn Bucky can be, I can only assume Loki is just as bad.’

Tony laughs, suddenly extremely grateful to his friend for insisting they actually have this meeting face-to-face and at the facility. As Pepper had said it was far too long since they’d had a proper chat. Sharing some of the antics that had been going on at the facility was helping ease some of the tension in his shoulders.

‘How’s Peter doing?’ Pepper’s voice is full of concern, she doesn’t know the youngster as well as the team does, but she’s still fond of him. Tony has yet to find someone who _isn’t_ fond of Peter. Apart from Venom.

‘Better. It’s been hard since May’s left, especially since Wade is still away on his assignment for Fury, he’s spent the last two nights with me and Steve.’

‘I’m surprised he’s admitting how much support he needs,’ she says, ‘he doesn’t like to admit to you that he can’t do something.’

‘Oh there’s been _plenty_ of arguments over it,’ he rolls his eyes, ‘but since me and Steve are on the same page he’s realised he’s not winning this. Plus I threatened to get Natasha last night and he shut up straight away.’

Pepper laughs. ‘He might have you all wrapped around his little finger, but he’s still scared of an unhappy Natasha.’

‘ _Everyone’s_ scared of an unhappy Natasha,’ Tony mock-whispers.

‘Oh please, you’re all ridiculous.’

‘Trust me, we’re not. You’ve not seen her take someone out with her _thighs_.’

‘It’s all about managing people,’ Pepper shrugs her shoulders, ‘we’ve never had a problem and we meet up for coffee every month without fail.’

‘What? Since when?’

Pepper taps a finger thoughtfully against her mug. ‘Honestly? I think it’s been since the team was formed after we met her with the whole Vanko incident. Except when she was out of America of course, then we couldn’t exactly go for coffee. We’d send a picture of a mug of coffee to each other instead as a running joke.’

‘What?!?’

‘Tony what is wrong with you? We’re good friends.’

‘What do you talk about?’

‘Apart from how annoying you are?’

Tony frowns. ‘How did I not know this?’

‘You never asked? Natasha’s a good friend, once I got over the whole lying to me about her identity thing. But then I got really used to getting over things with you so it didn’t take that long.’ 

‘I’m still getting over the fact I didn’t realise two of my best friends were meeting up for coffee and were good friends without me knowing about it.’

‘You barely know what day it is, how is this surprising?’

‘Harsh, Pep. How’s things with you and Happy?’

Pepper blushes and sets her mug down, reaching for the pile of paperwork at her side. ‘I don’t know what you mean.’

‘Pepper you’ve been seeing each other for nearly a year now. I might have missed you and Natasha meeting up for coffee but I’ve definitely not missed my CEO and Head of Security getting cosy. That and I built your phones.’

‘Tony Stark are you saying you’ve been hacking into my phone?’ Pepper shrieks, face bright red.

He bursts out laughing. ‘Calm down, Pepper, I haven’t been hacking into your phone or Happy’s. Why would you even think I’d do that? Happy just isn’t as subtle as he thinks he is.’

She hits him on the shoulder with the stack of paperwork she’s brought with her. ‘Anthony Edward Stark don’t you _ever_ do that to me again do you understand?’

‘Alright, _mom_. Geez! Mind you considering your reaction I think I _do_ want to take a look now.’

‘TONY!’

He just laughs and holds his hands up in a placating manner at the furious look she sends him. ‘I’m joking! I’m joking!’ When she finally calms down he adds. ‘But you’ve just confirmed my suspicions. So come on: spill.’

She sighs good-naturedly and frowns at him. ‘You are impossible, Tony. I’m now remembering why my life was so peaceful before I came here.’

He puts a hand to his chest. ‘I’m hurt. Genuinely hurt.’

‘Oh knock it off,’ she laughs. ‘Alright yes Happy and I are seeing each other and it’s going well.’

‘Good for you, Pepper,’ he smiles, genuinely pleased for his friends.

‘He’s been acting a little strange lately though,’ she muses, ‘I’m wondering if he’s under a bit too much stress with work, but he won’t admit anything to me.’

‘Give it a week or so, if he’s still being strange I’ll stick Nat on him.’

‘Tony,’ Pepper shakes her head, ‘stay out of my relationship. For the sake of Happy’s stress levels and my headaches. Now,’ she says before he can finish opening his mouth, ‘I need you to have a look through these.’ She dumbs the pile of paperwork on his lap. ‘All of these are projects that SI has funded in the past and that are up for renewal. I know you like to still have a hand in what we fund so I thought I’d let you take a look through and tell me what you think and then we can go from there.’

‘Do we need to remove any?’ he asks, flicking through them quickly.

‘Not necessarily, but I’m not sure it’s worth funding some of them still. Some aren’t actually going anywhere so there’s not really a lot of point in continuing to support them, the funds would be better used elsewhere.’

‘Alright I’ll have a look, maybe get Peter to give me a hand to distract him.’

‘Distract him or train him?’ she raises a challenging eyebrow. ‘You’ve not told him yet about changing your will have you?’

Tony casts a look around to make sure none of the team are within earshot. ‘I don’t want any of them knowing just yet, Pepper. They’ll all have something to say about it and will argue they don’t need it. It’s not about that though, it’s about-’

‘-it’s about knowing you can still be looking out for them if anything does happen to you,’ she puts a comforting hand on his knee. ‘I know, Tony. But you are eventually going to have to tell Peter, even if it’s just so he can prepare himself to take over SI. You know I’ll do everything to support him I can, but if it comes as a shock to both him _and_ the Board, there’s only so much I’ll be able to do.’

‘I know, and I will, just not yet,’ he promises her. ‘He’s still recovering from everything with Venom, and he’s got to get used to the idea of living here and May moving away. Not to mention Thanos. I think it’d just be a bit too much to add this as well.’

She smiles and nods. ‘I think you’re right, but just, I don’t know, write him an advice letter or something just in case. He’ll doubt his ability to follow in your footsteps, you know that.’ Tony nods. ‘Who came up with the name Venom anyway?’

Tony grins. ‘He did.’

‘What’s that grin for?’

‘Stands for: Very Evil Nemesis Of Mine.’

‘Seriously? Tony Stark you’ve corrupted him!’

‘I know, it’s great isn’t it?’

* * *

‘How’s the head doing, Lokes?’ Tony asks from where he’s still sitting on the sofa that evening, going through the work Pepper had left him. He’s had FRIDAY upload it to his pad which is making for much easier reading. Why would he still be using paper? Honestly.

‘Unfortunately Barnes is proving to be an exceptionally gifted pupil when it comes to giving me a headache,’ the trickster grumbles, taking a seat opposite.

Tony looks up and studies the god. ‘You are looking a bit pale, maybe you should get some rest?’

‘I’ll be fine, it’s just been a long few days.’

‘Alright, but if you need me to tell him to back off just say.’

Loki gives him a grateful smile and nods. ‘I will, thank you Tony. What is it you are currently working on?’

‘Pepper asked me to look through some things for SI. A couple of projects that we’ve been funding and are up for review. She wants to know what my opinion is on them all and then she can make final calls.’

‘What kind of projects do you mean? You mean products that your company sells?’

‘Hey Tony!’ Peter says, jumping over the top of the sofa and landing next to him, his energy is certainly returning quicker now that he’s getting some sleep. ‘What you up to?’

‘Just explaining that to Loki,’ he answers, ruffling the teenager’s hair. ‘SI funds projects that aren’t related to products we sell, some of it is charity work like this one,’ he pulls up one of the files, ‘that provides shelters for veterans returning from war that don’t have families to go to. They help them get back on their feet and re-assimilated into society. Hmm… wonder if Sam might want to lend a hand with that?’ he muses to himself.

‘What other ones are there apart from charity work?’ Peter asks.

‘Some of it are projects that needed funding, like building projects for wings of hospitals or to replace equipment; there’s education programs; there’s even some archaeological digs and historical restoration projects.’

‘Oh cool, where are those ones? Do you think we could go visit an archaeological dig? I bet that would be so much fun.’

Tony chuckles and brings up one of the files. ‘This one might interest you as well, Loki, it’s a dig at some caves in Norway.’

‘Just as long as there isn’t some crude interpretation of me on a cave wall then I’ll be happy,’ he grumbles. ‘You have no idea how much the Warriors Three loved that their interpretations were always much grander than mine. Although I’ll never forget when we learned about the story of Sif’s hair: that was rather amusing.’

‘You mean you didn’t actually cause her to have all her hair cut off?’ Peter asks, looking over at the god.

‘Not exactly, not the way it is in the story at any rate. We’d been sent to do some task for Odin and it ended up being a trap. As we were attempting to escape Sif’s hair, which at the time was long and braided like the majority of Asgardian women, got trapped; there was no time to try and free it as our enemies were closing down on us so I simply used a dagger to cut it free and we left. She was not amused and suffered many weeks of teasing from the other warriors at the state of her hair, but at least she was alive. Thor at least came and thanked me for the quick thinking that saved her life, but Sif was too proud to say it herself. Although for a time she was a little less hostile towards me, so I suppose that was thanks enough in itself.’

‘Huh, I think I prefer the legend,’ Peter shrugs.

Loki smirks. ‘Yes, so do I.’

‘Hey that looks interesting, are those old Norse runes?’ the teen points at some of the pictures from the dig site.

‘I don’t speak Old Norse, Pete,’ Tony rolls his eyes, ‘or read it, you’d have to ask one of the-’

‘They aren’t from Midgard,’ Loki cuts across him.

Tony looks up and sees a frown on the god’s face. ‘What do you mean?’

‘Those are Jotun runes,’ he says, coming close to the image floating above Tony’s screen. ‘But what are they doing on Midgard? Unless they are left over from Jotunheim’s conquests? Though that was centuries ago, before Thor or I were even born. I’d be surprised if they had remained undiscovered for this long.’

‘Can you read them?’ Tony asks.

‘The image is not clear enough for me to be able to make them out clearly, and my Jotun is not as good as it should be all things considered. I’d be more likely to interpret their meaning and age should I see them in the flesh.’

‘You think it’s worth checking them out?’

Loki nods. ‘I think it would be unwise to leave them unchecked. Especially since the destruction of Asgard.’

‘You said they did conquests before? You think they’d do that again?’ Peter’s question is quiet.

‘I’m unsure. I doubt they have the strength for the invasions they organised before, and the Casket of Ancient Winters, which held much of their power, was lost with Asgard’s destruction. It could be, having heard what happened to us, that they have discovered we have taken refuge on Midgard and could be looking to get revenge for the past, either on me alone or on Asgard as a whole.’

‘Why would they come after you if you’re like a long-lost prince or something?’ Peter asks.

‘I did murder their king,’ Loki points out with a dark smile, ‘and attempted to destroy their world. I would not blame them for wanting to see an end to me.’

‘Is there anyone in the universe who _doesn’t_ want to kill you?’ Tony asks.

‘Peter?’ Loki suggests.

Tony laughs. ‘Good point. Alright let’s see what Cap thinks about checking these out; it won’t need many of us to go. Could use it as an excuse to have a quick holiday.’

‘In Norway?’ Peter raises an eyebrow.

‘What’s wrong with Norway?’

‘Nothing, I just thought you’d be more of a sun and beaches type holiday than a go trekking through a load of caves holiday.’

‘This is true. But I’ll never pass up an opportunity for a hotel with a good bar.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the wonderful comments on the last chapter, I hope you enjoy this one just as much.  
> I felt like I needed a bit of Tony and Pepper time, as much as I find their relationship in the films frustrating I do love their friendship.  
> As always please do let me know what you think of this chapter.
> 
> Love always,  
> L x
> 
> And here's this week's sneak peek:
> 
> ‘Wanda,’ Vision’s voice has a note of warning.  
>  ‘I can put in more,’ she tells him, opening the source of her power more. She can feel the power flowing through her, rushing through her veins with her blood and pounding in her head. Why had she never tried this before?  
>  ‘Wanda, I think perhaps we should stop,’ Vision says again.


	3. Breaking Limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group heads to Norway; Wanda and Vision have an accident during training; and Natasha finds some strength from those around her.

‘Are you sure you _all_ have to go?’

Tony tries very hard not to let his voice break as he replies. ‘Come on Pete you know we have to check this out. And Cap’s not going to let me go anywhere where I don’t have someone he can trust to supervise me because he thinks I’ll get into trouble-’

‘-no he _knows_ you’ll get into trouble.’

‘-quiet you. Loki has to come because he’s the only one who can potentially read these damn things, and he and Bucky can’t be too far away from each other or we risk them turning into brain dead zombies. Which, I’m not really sure you could tell the difference, but it’s always best to be safe.’

Peter gives a wet laugh as he pulls away from the death grip hug he’s had on Tony. ‘But why can’t I go with you?’

‘It’s best you stay here where you’re more comfortable, you know that. Besides you’ve got your Mommy Spider and Weird Sister here, you’ll be absolutely fine. I promise.’

‘Weird Sister? Really? Does she know you call her that?’

‘It’s the first time I’ve said it. Don’t tell her until we’re on the plane.’

Peter laughs again, then goes quiet and bites his lip. ‘What if I have a nightmare again and FRIDAY can’t wake me up?’

‘She’ll get Nat. You get Nat to stay with you if you need it alright? No arguments, mister, I’ll have FRIDAY keeping an eye on you and she’ll tell me the moment you aren’t doing as we agreed.’

‘No. As you _told_ me to do, I haven’t agreed anything,’ the teenager huffs.

‘Yeah but you know I’m right,’ Tony grins at him, getting a small answering smile back. ‘I’ve got to go now, Pete, otherwise we’ll miss the flight and Cap’ll be going on about it for _weeks_.’

‘I am right here and can hear everything you know,’ Steve says, raising an eyebrow.

Peter lets out a proper laugh for the first time that morning. ‘He is right though.’

‘He doesn’t need your encouragement,’ the soldier sighs, coming over and ruffling the teenager’s hair. ‘Promise me you’ll go to Nat if you need help Pete.’

He looks down at his shoes and sighs. ‘I just don’t want to be a burden on her.’

‘You won’t be,’ Steve reassures him. ‘Besides she’s going to need your help as well, Pete. There’s a lot of research still to get through and, despite being _far_ better at it than I am, Nat’s not the best when it comes to scientific jargon. She’s going to need you to help make sense of a lot of stuff.’

‘Plus I’ve left instructions with Pepper that if anything needs my signature with SI then you can give FRIDAY permission to add it to any files. You’re basically my stand in while we’re away,’ Tony adds.

‘Why would you do that?’ Peter asks, frowning in confusion. ‘I mean I understand with the stuff for the team, but why SI?’

_Oh shit, now is not the time for this discussion._ ‘Same reasons, Pete. You understand the scientific jargon and can double check anything Pep isn’t sure about. Besides this way no one outside of the team needs to know we’re gone anywhere for anything other than a brief break. It can look like I’m still able to sign off for things even if we have to go off grid for a day or two.’

‘Alright,’ he says, though doesn’t look convinced. ‘You’re only going to be away for a few days tops though right?’

‘We’ll be back within the week,’ Steve promises him. ‘Think you can keep Sam out of trouble while we’re gone?’

Peter snorts. ‘I’ll leave him and Rhodey do their ‘flying manoeuvres’ and that should keep them both off my back.’

‘We’d better get a move on,’ Tony sighs, making a face when Steve grabs both bags. ‘I am capable of carrying my own luggage you know.’

‘Yeah, but this way there’s less whining,’ Steve smirks, giving Peter a hug. ‘See you soon, Spider-Man.'

‘See ya, Cap,’ Peter’s voice is small.

Tony can’t help it, the kid looks so scared he pulls him into another hug and presses a brief kiss to his hair. ‘You’ll be fine, Pete.’

‘Love you,’ the teenager chokes out.

‘Love you too,’ he says after a very brief pause. It takes every ounce of strength Tony possess to turn around and walk down the stairs.

* * *

Bucky looks up from the game he’s playing on his cell as Tony and Steve come down the stairs.

‘Where’s Loki?’ the inventor asks.

Bucky shrugs. ‘I assumed he was with you.’

‘You’re literally linked to his brain and you don’t know where he is?’ Tony raises an eyebrow.

‘You told me I wasn’t allowed to spy on him,’ Bucky points out with a grin.

‘Can you tell him to hurry?’ Steve asks. ‘We’re already running late and I don’t want to encourage Tony to drive faster than normal.’

‘Buzz kill,’ the inventor grumbles. ‘But yeah tell him to move his ass.’

‘He just had to leave Pete didn’t he?’ Bucky asks his friend quietly.

Steve nods stiffly. ‘I’m still waiting for him to come running down the stairs after us.’

‘I’ll get him to get a move on,’ he says, shouldering his travel bag.

‘Be _nice_ please, Buck. We don’t need any more sour moods in the car,’ Steve pleads.

‘I’m always nice!’ he protests. He follows the blond and focusses on the point in his mind that Loki had been teaching him was the link between their minds. No matter how angry Bucky is over the whole situation, he has to admit the trickster has been trying his best to ensure he can use this now found ability and protect himself. Not that that means he’s forgiven him of course.

-Oi! Get a move on we need to leave- he says, activating the link.

-You don’t have to shout- Loki snaps. –I’m on my way.-

Bucky’s about to retort and then he pauses. Usually he gets nothing through their link from Loki except the words that the trickster is using, Bucky himself is still getting used to not letting his emotions come through the link at the same time, but this time he can _feel_ something from Loki. –What’s wrong?-

-Nothing is _wrong_ Barnes, I was simply checking my belongings.-

-Then why can I feel your anxiety?- he challenges.

Loki goes silent, and Bucky can feel his indecision on wanting to close the link but knowing that would not help stop the questions he refrains.

-You don’t really want to do this do you?- Bucky challenges.

-What do you think?- Loki snaps back. –Do try and remember, Barnes, these are the people that abandoned me as a child and then I tried to destroy. If they are coming to Earth they are not going to be joining my fan club.-

Before Bucky can respond the link is firmly shut, giving him a sharp pain in the side of his head. ‘Ow,’ he grumbles. ‘Bastard’s on his way,’ he tells the other two, throwing his bag into the trunk and then slipping into the backseat. Tony’s already in the driver’s seat and Steve’s waiting by the trunk for Loki to appear.

‘This is going to be a fun trip,’ Tony smirks at him.

‘Tell me about it,’ Bucky rolls his eyes in response as the trickster finally appears through the doors and makes his way towards them. ‘Please tell me we have an open ended tab at the bar.’

‘Even I’m not rich enough to do that with you in this kind of mood,’ the inventor laughs.

‘Damn it.’

‘You alright, Reindeer Games?’ Tony asks as the other two join them in the car.

‘I’m fine, just a little tired,’ comes the subdued reply.

Tony gives him a questioning look in the mirror but Bucky just shrugs. ‘Alright, well we’re running a little late so I’m going to have to step on it. Buckle up everyone!’

‘Tony we’re not running _that_ late-’ Steve starts.

‘Oh shut up and let him have some fun,’ Bucky interrupts. ‘Or you just scared you’re going to throw up like you did at Coney Island?’

Steve scowls at him. ‘Remind me to spend the entire evening when we get back telling nothing but embarrassing stories of you.’

‘Like what?’ Tony laughs.

‘Like the first time he tried to ask a dame out. We were ten and he-’

‘I thought you said we were saving this until we got back?’ Bucky cuts him off, trying to fight the blush rising on his cheeks. The other occupants of the car just laugh at him, even Loki managing a smile despite his subdued mood, and Tony puts his foot down.

* * *

‘Wanda may I ask you a question?’

‘Of course, Vis,’ she replies, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. They’re down in the training rooms practising with her powers; the others had left around an hour ago and if she’s honest Wanda is trying to distract herself from her worry that Peter hadn’t wanted any company yet. ‘What’s wrong?’

‘Nothing is wrong as such,’ the humanoid replies. ‘I just merely wanted to know the reason why you still do not utilise your full potential with your powers?’

She looks away not quite able to meet his eyes. ‘I don’t know what you mean.’

‘Wanda,’ she tries not to wince at the note of hurt in his voice, ‘you know you can trust me.’

‘I know, I just,’ she pauses and sighs, ‘I guess I’m scared.’

‘Of your powers?’

‘Yes,’ she replies, wrapping her arms around her waist, ‘and of myself.’

‘Why?’

She pauses, wondering how best to word what she’s been battling with in her mind for years now. ‘I don’t really know their full potential,’ she admits, ‘and I don’t know if I can control them or not and I’m worried…I’m worried that _they’ll_ end up controlling me instead of the other way around. We still don’t know what exactly HYDRA did to me and Pietro to give us our abilities. How do I know that I can control my powers if I let them go free?’

Vision nods in understanding. ‘Have you told anyone else about this? Have you spoken with Tony whilst you were training before?’

She shakes her head. ‘I didn’t want him to push me and end up getting hurt because of it.’

‘Are you more worried about losing control of your powers or about hurting someone if you overreach?’

‘Both,’ she replies after a pause.

He nods again and then smiles. ‘You know you will not be able to harm me, Wanda. Why don’t we try now whilst most of the team are out and if you do over reach yourself it’s not going to hurt anyone?’

Wanda studies him for a few moments. ‘Do you trust me to be able to control them?’

‘Of course,’ he says, blinking as if he’s surprised she’d doubt his answer. ‘Do you trust me to be able to help if it goes wrong?’

She nods. ‘Yes I do.’

‘Then why don’t we get started?’ Vision suggests with a smile.

‘Alright, what should we do first do you think?’

‘Why don’t you try creating a sphere of power and we shall see how powerful you can make it?’

Where before she’d always been nervous at the thought of testing the limits of her powers, now she felt anticipation. Excitement. She smiles at Vision and creates a small sphere in front of them; when she’s comfortable with it she then starts increasing the amount of power contained in it until she’s at the limit she’s always set herself. ‘This is it,’ she tells Vision, eyes not leaving the sphere in front of her, ‘this is the most I’ve ever controlled before.’

‘Do you have more in you?’

She grins, unable to stop herself. ‘A lot more.’ Then she adds more power to the sphere; where before the light had been twisting and turning like a pool of water, now it was swirling like a tornado, and still she pours more into it.

‘Wanda,’ Vision’s voice has a note of warning.

‘I can put in more,’ she tells him, opening the source of her power more. She can feel the power flowing through her, rushing through her veins with her blood and pounding in her head. Why had she never tried this before?

‘Wanda, I think perhaps we should stop,’ Vision says again.

‘I have more,’ she argues. Then her vision becomes as red as the light of her magic and she can’t see the sphere any more.

‘Wanda!’ Vision’s voice rings in her ears, sounding as though it’s reaching her through a fog.

‘Wanda?’ Another voice adds, this one so much softer, as though it’s coming from miles away. Little more than a whisper.

‘Pietro?’ Her twin’s name falls from her lips like a prayer as her vision fades from red to black.

* * *

‘We were lucky Strange was here when it happened,’ Natasha says as she finishes updating them on the training incident, ‘he was able to contain the power surge so it’s only the training room that needs refurbishing. The outer wall was blasted out, but we should be able to get someone in to do repairs by the end of the week. Wanda was unconscious when we got to them and Vision was a bit bashed up, but other than that we had a lucky escape.’

‘Where are they now?’ Steve asks.

Natasha sighs. ‘They’ve gone to have a break for a few days, we sorted them out with a hotel in New York. Far enough away for it to be a break, but close enough that we’re on hand if they need anything.’

‘Are you sure that’s safe?’ Bucky asks. ‘What if she now doesn’t have the same control on her powers as she did before?’

‘I assume she’s magically drained?’ Loki asks from where he’s leaning against a wall behind the other three.

‘She is,’ she nods, ‘Strange agreed it was safe and probably for the best. Besides they aren’t going to be that far from the Sanctum so he’ll be able to help should they need anything.’

‘I should have pushed her more before this,’ Tony sighs, rubbing his temples with one hand. ‘If she’d had more experience of how much power she has she may not have lost control like this.’

‘No Tony,’ Natasha cuts in before any of the others can. ‘Wanda, Vision and Strange all agree there’s no way we could have predicted this would happen, and it was best it happened now when she had better control than earlier, otherwise the effects could have been catastrophic. If she didn’t have the kind of control you’d helped her get we probably wouldn’t be having this conversation now.’

‘Perhaps when I return, the sorcerer and I can help her improve her ability to cope with the upper limits of her power,’ Loki suggests. ‘Between us we should have a good idea of what she can do.’

‘Thank you,’ Natasha sighs, letting some of the tension seep out of her shoulders.

‘Get some sleep, Nat,’ Steve says, ‘you look like crap.’

Bucky barks out a laugh. ‘Wow, such a charmer Stevie. I hope you’re more complimentary to Tony.’

‘No he’s just as bad,’ Tony smirks.

‘He is right though, Nat,’ Bucky says, turning serious again. ‘You look done in. Get some sleep, you’ve done everything you can now.’

‘I need to sort a few other things out before I go to bed,’ she says, ‘but I will be getting an early night.’

‘Where’s everyone else?’ Tony asks.

‘Sam and Rhodey are on their way back from taking Wanda and Vision to New York. Peter was on a video call to May when I left him to come phone you. Bruce is reassuring the Asgardians. Nick’s off doing whatever it is he’s doing right now. Wade’s still on his job.’

‘We heard anything back from him?’ Steve asks.

Natasha shakes her head. ‘He’s reporting straight to Nick so I wouldn’t have heard anything anyway, but there’s been no news.’

‘He’ll be fine,’ Tony says, though she’s not sure if he’s trying to convince himself as much as them. ‘There’s nothing that’s going to keep him from coming back to Pete.’

‘Go get some sleep, Nat,’ Steve repeats his advice. ‘Please.’

‘And don’t do this alone,’ Tony adds. ‘Or I’ll be calling you a hypocrite, Agent Romanov.’

She smiles a little at that. ‘Alright, alright. Now go to the bar and loosen up you lot, you’re all becoming worriers. There’ll be lines forming on your faces before you’re back if you aren’t careful.’

She finishes the call with a chorus of goodbyes and stays at the desk, resting her head in her hands and trying not to cry. When FRIDAY had alerted them to what was happening in the training room it was only sheer luck that Strange hadn’t already left and they were able to get there in time. Entering the room Natasha had thought Wanda was dead, she was laying so horribly still on the floor; again they were lucky for Strange’s history as a doctor. He’d been invaluable today and she was going to make sure everyone treated him a little better because of it. She’d been fully prepared to fight him on being able to keep Wanda with them and not imprison her in Kamar-Taj, but he hadn’t even suggested it. If anything Strange had looked at Wanda with sympathy.

‘Nat?’

She looks up and sees Peter standing in the doorway. ‘You alright?’ she asks.

Peter gives her a small smile. ‘Are you?’ he challenges.

Alright he’s got her there. ‘How’s May?’ she asks instead.

‘She’s fine, and you’re avoiding the question,’ he comes to perch on the desk next to her. ‘How are the others? Did they arrive alright?’

‘They’re fine. I just updated them on what happened earlier. I think they’re going to spend tomorrow having a bit of a rest after the journey and looking over the plans for the site and then they’ll head over the day after and check it out.’

‘So they should be back by the end of the week,’ Peter nods, then he sighs. ‘I don’t like everyone being in different places when we’re waiting for an enemy to turn up at our door. Seems like every episode of Scooby Doo where the gang splits up.’

Natasha gives a small chuckle. ‘They do usually come through in the end though.’

‘Are you trying to convince me it’ll all be alright or both of us?’ he asks.

‘You’ve been listening too well to my lessons,’ she comments as he continues to hold her gaze.

‘Please don’t baby me,’ he says, ‘I know I’ve had a rough time recently and I’m not exactly a hundred percent right now, but I’m not useless and I don’t need cotton wool around me and I want to help. Even if it’s just to know I’m not the only one who’s scared.’

Natasha stands up and pulls the teenager towards her, blinking at the tears in her eyes and only relaxing once his arms wind around her waist. ‘You’re not the only one who’s scared, Pete. We all are. But we can’t let that fear control us, alright?’

‘Never,’ he promises her. ‘Not as long as we’ve got the team right?’

Natasha can’t help but marvel at the strength the teenager possesses, and for once she’s not thinking about his physical strength. _Tony was right,_ she thinks back to the first film night they’d had with the teenager, _when he told Steve that Pete was the combination of the best of the two of them. He just didn’t realise how strong he is back then._ ‘Shall we go get a film going for when the others get back?’ she suggests. ‘I think I’d rather sleep up in the common area tonight, we can get everything set up so we can all sleep up there. What do you think?’

‘Sounds good,’ Peter smiles up at her and then hops off the desk. ‘You got anything to finish up here?’

‘No,’ she shakes her head, ‘let’s go.’ As she tells FRIDAY to close down the various screens and turns to follow the teenager she sees him waiting for her in the doorway. _He could lead this team one day_ , she thinks, blinking with the force of that realisation.

‘Nat?’ he asks, head cocked to one side in question.

She smiles at him. ‘Sorry, getting distracted by my thoughts,’ she answers. ‘Come on, let’s go.’ She slings an arm around his shoulders when she reaches him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head and wishing she could bottle this one moment of peace and keep Peter this young, strong and loving forever. _This life changes us all,_ she thinks, tightening her hold on him, _I just hope it doesn’t change you too much, Baby Spider._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone. I'm so sorry I'm a couple of days late. Honestly? I've lost track of the days. As an apology there'll be a double update this week.
> 
> Please do let me know what you thought of this chapter. I'm sorry to any comments I haven't responded to yet, I will be doing them after I have finished uploading everything.
> 
> Love always,  
> L x


	4. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a surprise waiting for the group in Norway, one that not even Loki could have predicted.

‘What do you want now?’ Loki snaps at the knock at the door. ‘You cannot possible have anything more to say to me.’

‘I haven’t actually said much to you at all this evening,’ Tony quips as he opens the door and walks through, taking a seat at one of the chairs in the double room.

Loki looks away from where he’s sat at the window and looks out over the city. ‘Are you here to chastise me like I’m a child?’

‘Drink?’ Tony offers, standing up again and going to the minibar.

‘Aren’t the mini bars supposed to be ridiculously expensive?’

‘I’m paying anyway, let me get what I want. Besides Steve isn’t here to give me his disappointed eyes when he sees me drinking more than he thinks is good.’

‘What are you planning, Tony?’ Loki asks with a sigh.

‘Can’t I come to make sure my friend is alright?’

Loki turns away back to the window, trying to bite back the words he wants to hurl out to protect himself. Gritting his teeth he merely says, ‘Don’t pretend with me, Stark.’

‘I’m not pretending,’ and there’s nothing in Tony’s voice to suggest he’s lying, ‘whether you believe it or not I consider you a friend now, Loki. And I’d like to know what happened with Bucky to make you get as far away from him as you are physically able right now. You two seemed to be getting on better since we got here.’

‘We simply had a disagreement, nothing more.’

‘Yeah one inside your own heads,’ Tony’s now standing in front of him, offering a glass of something that Loki believes is whiskey. It does always seem to be the other’s go-to drink after all. ‘Steve said he didn’t hear a word pass between the two of you, but the glares you were giving each other were making him nervous. And hey you should be proud of yourself for being able to make Steve sweat just from a look. I think only Nat’s been able to do that before now.’

Loki allows himself a small smile. ‘I know I am only here because of my brother’s request to you, you don’t have to pretend there is any other reason for it,’ despite his best intentions there’s a note of insecurity in his voice.

‘When have you ever known me lie to you Loki?’ Tony demands, as he takes the drink from him.

‘I’m sure during our first encounter-’

‘Nope,’ the inventor cuts him off, ‘no I didn’t. I may have not told you everything back then, but I never lied. I don’t believe it in. Even when I spoke to Ross the other day I was careful with how I worded my answers so I wasn’t outright lying.’

‘But-’

‘You’re initial invitation to stay here was because of Thor,’ Tony cuts him off yet again, ‘but you’ve earned the right to stay and to be a part of this team on your own merits and by proving to us that you’ve changed. Hell you saved Peter’s _life_. Now, tell me what the hell happened earlier.’

Loki blinks at him a couple of times before responding. ‘Are you going to let me finish before interrupting me this time?’

Tony rolls his eyes. ‘Are you going to tell me the truth?’

Loki sighs and nods. ‘It…I honestly can’t remember what started it. The three of us were talking normally and then a comment was made by someone that I let a stray thought about slip through the link. Barnes then responded to it and before I knew what was happening we were trading insults through the link and,’ he pauses and looks down at the glass in his hands, ‘we weren’t being as careful as we should have been and were picking up on hints through the link on what could hurt the other. I…I made some references to his time with HYDRA and he…he made some references to my past as well.’

Tony doesn’t respond, just sits nursing his drink.

‘Are you going to say anything?’ Loki demands.

‘What did he say that made you storm off?’

‘Does it matter?’

‘It was relating to Thor wasn’t it?’

‘If I answer will you leave it be?’ Loki asks. Tony seems to notice his desire to leave the conversation and nods. ‘Yes it was.’

Tony just nods and they continue in a companionable silence for a few moments. ‘Well I think we should all get an early night anyway,’ he says, stretching as they both finish their drinks, ‘so I’m going to head off. We’re setting out fairly early in the morning to get to the site. We want to get back as soon as possible after all. I’m not going to be happy if we’re separated from the team when Thanos gets here.’

‘I agree,’ Loki nods. ‘What time should we meet for breakfast?’

‘Around eight,’ is the reply as Tony takes their glasses back to the mini bar. ‘Think you and Bucky can resist killing each other for an hour?’

‘I shall do my best,’ Loki responds with a grin. ‘And Tony?’ he calls back the other’s attention as he nears the door. ‘Thank you.’

‘No problem, Reindeer Games,’ Tony sends him a wink and then leaves the room. For once Loki doesn’t feel quite so lonely.

* * *

‘Here to give me some great big fucking speech on how I should be nicer to people?’ Bucky snaps as he senses Steve’s presence behind him.

‘No,’ the blond replies, coming to lean on the railing next to him, ‘I’m here to see if my best friend is alright.’

‘Yeah like you aren’t going to give me some big lecture on not pissing people off,’ he grumbles.

‘He obviously said something to you as well that made you angry, Buck, so I doubt you’re the only guilty party here.’

Bucky feels a little of the tension leave his body as he heaves out a sigh. ‘Yeah but I didn’t exactly make it better.’

‘What happened?’ Steve puts a hand on his shoulder and Bucky tells him how the argument started, and then seemed to escalate beyond control.

‘I just…I couldn’t stop myself. And I was saying things I _knew_ were going to have the biggest impact even if I didn’t think they were true; I was…I was doing exactly what _they_ trained me to do,’ he spits out the word ‘they’ so Steve can be in no uncertain terms who he means. ‘I felt like a monster and there was nothing I could do to stop myself.’ Steve remains quiet next to him and Bucky glances at him out of the corner of his eye. ‘No righteous speech for me Captain?’

‘You sure you want me to go full Captain on you, punk?’ Steve grins at him, then shakes his head. ‘It’s just me, Buck, and I’m worried about you.’ Bucky isn’t sure how to respond to that. ‘From what you’ve said it sounds like it wasn’t really you that was forcing the argument but _both_ of you. Maybe the link was making you feed off each other’s frustration and hurt and that made everything worse.’

‘Maybe,’ he sighs and looks down, ‘or maybe HYDRA did more to me than any of us are willing to accept. I just…I wanted him to stop saying those things and I ended up turning into the thing I was trying to argue I wasn’t.’

‘I don’t believe that for a second,’ Steve’s voice is so full of conviction he can’t find it within himself to argue. ‘And I don’t think you do either, you’re just listening to your fears.’

‘Maybe, I guess only time will tell.’

‘Do you really think Peter’s spidey-senses would let him be around you so much if you were that dangerous?’ Steve argues.

‘Maybe not,’ Bucky agrees, ‘but you got to promise me something Stevie?’

‘Anything, Buck.’

Bucky turns to face his best friend. ‘If there is even a _hint_ I’m still the Soldier you take me out.’

‘Buck-’

‘Steve. _Promise_ me.’

Steve studies him for a few moments and then sighs and nods. ‘Alright. I promise.’

‘Thank you.’

* * *

Steve has to admit it was possibly one of the most awkward breakfasts he’d ever sat through that morning. Even Tony hadn’t been able to keep up a conversation with everyone and had given up. And by giving up he means Tony then decided to try and make him blush by trying to feel him up under the table.

He’s secretly relieved when they get in to the car and head out towards the dig site. As they climb out he wraps his arms around himself to block out the chill from the wind, trying to block out the memories of ice. ‘The sooner we get this over with the better,’ he mumbles, trying to ignore how his breath fogs in front of his face.

‘Don’t worry,’ Tony comes to stand next to him, ‘we’ll go check out the runes, check to make sure they’re just really old graffiti, and then we’ll head back to the hotel, get in the Jacuzzi together and warm up. Alright?’

‘You keep working on that plan,’ he grins, ‘I’m expecting great things from you, my genius.’

‘I really wish I didn’t have to walk out at that moment,’ Bucky grumbles.

Loki snorts from behind him, the only one of them not wearing a coat. ‘I agree wholeheartedly.’

‘My, my, miracles do happen,’ Tony smirks. ‘Come on kids, let’s get moving.’ He moves towards the wooden hut where someone is already coming out and walking towards them.

‘I take it that’s the guy in charge?’ Bucky asks him.

‘I have no idea,’ Steve shivers a little as a new gust of wind rips around them. ‘How are you not cold?’ he frowns at Loki.

‘I assume it’s something to do with my Jotun physiology and the fact I am more comfortable in it means I am more able to withstand the cold.’

‘Lucky you,’ Bucky grumbles from Steve’s side. ‘I think we’re being summoned,’ he nods to where Tony is waving at them.

‘Best not to keep him waiting,’ Loki smirks, ‘he does get rather irritable.’

‘That’s putting it mildly,’ Steve laughs as the three of them walk over to where Tony’s standing.

‘This is August Magnusson,’ Tony gestures to the man stood next to him, ‘he’s leading on this dig. He’s going to take us to see this interesting graffiti.’

‘I am hoping this will prove to be much more than graffiti, Mr Stark, if your friend is able to provide us with more information,’ August says, shaking everyone’s hand.

‘This is-’

‘It is alright, Mr Stark, these men need no introductions,’ August laughs, ‘come along, gentlemen.’ He looks at Loki. ‘I am particularly interested to speak to you, Mr Laufeyson,’ he raises a hand at the surprised look Loki gives Tony, ‘fear not, Mr Stark made it perfectly clear I was not to alert anyone else to your identity. I am a scholar first and foremost, and the chance to have someone translate these markings is not one I am prepared to pass up.’

‘It may take me a while to translate them,’ Loki admits, ‘are you prepared to leave me to look at them for a while?’

‘Of course!’ August falls into step next to Loki, with Tony on his other side, and the three of them lead them towards the dig. ‘I’ve already given instructions for lights to be brought in but if you need more do let me know.’

‘What can we expect here? Is it simply a cave or is there more to it?’ Loki asks.

‘We’re still trying to work out the full extent of the cave system,’ August replies as they approach the opening in the cliff, ‘but so far we have only found markings in the outer chambers.’

‘Chambers?’ Bucky asks. ‘You telling me this is more like a proper living space?’

‘We’re not sure,’ August admits, looking over his shoulder briefly. ‘That’s partly what we’re hoping Mr Laufeyson will be able to tell us. To think: we actually had alien writing in our site! No will believe it!’

‘Well they’d better believe it if we go through all this trouble to get them translated,’ Tony quips.

‘You got as bad a feeling about this as I do?’ Bucky mutters to him.

‘I’m hoping it’s just our paranoia about enclosed cold spaces,’ Steve replies, earning himself a snort from Bucky. He notices Tony giving him his ‘are you alright?’ look and gives him a reassuring smile and nod. They’re just being paranoid.

August continues to talk as they walk along the tunnels, a couple of chambers branch off which Steve can see house more lighting than the string that hangs from the walls of the tunnels. About five minutes later they enter into a larger open area, this one is flooded with light.

‘Here we are,’ August says, gesturing with outstretched arms. ‘The markings are over here.’ He leads them to the far wall where Steve can see there are some markings carved into the wall.

‘That’s a lot more markings than we thought there would be,’ he remarks, seeing they reach from over head height down to nearly the ground and span nearly his entire arm span.

‘Do they look like Jotun runes to you?’ Tony asks Loki.

The trickster moves closer and places his hand over some of the markings, studying them intently. Then he sighs and nods. ‘Yes these are certainly Jotun. It may take me a couple of hours to translate, are you happy for us to remain here?’

‘Of course,’ August replies. ‘Shall I go and organise some hot drinks and food for you while you work?’

‘That would be nice, thank you,’ Steve nods and watches as the man hurries off.

‘Do not feel that you have to stay,’ Loki says to the three of them, ‘I can imagine it will be tedious to have to watch me stare at a lot of carvings on a rock wall, and I am aware not everyone is comfortable in a cold environment.’

‘If you can let me know the translations as you make them I’ll be able to make a program to help you translate quicker,’ Tony says, pulling up some screens on his watch.

‘We’re staying,’ Bucky’s voice is slightly on edge.

‘Everything alright, Buckaroo?’

Bucky shakes his head in answer to Tony’s question. ‘Something feels….’

‘Off?’ Steve supplies. ‘I know what you mean. Thought perhaps it was just our aversion to cold confined spaces but…’

‘Better to be safe than sorry,’ Bucky nods. ‘We’re staying.’

‘And they call _Natasha_ paranoid,’ Tony jokes as he and Loki return to their work.

‘I’m not so sure,’ Loki muses, ‘I agree that something feels slightly…I’m not sure how to describe it. A little familiar, but also…unnerving.’

‘Any clues from the markings?’ Tony asks.

‘This line,’ Loki runs his finger along some of the markings, ‘it’s strange. It says “The true king shall remove all contenders” but I’m not sure why that would be put in a cave on Earth.’

‘Maybe it makes sense with the rest of it translated?’ Steve suggests.

‘Steve-’ Bucky cuts himself off with a curse and he follows his friend’s gaze to see three large blue skinned figures enter the cave entrance. ‘What the _fuck_?’

‘What are you doing on Earth?’ Tony demands, pressing the arc reactor in his chest and Steve feels slightly better at seeing the genius’ iconic red suit slipping into place around his body.

‘We are not here for you, Midgardian,’ one of them, a female by her voice responds. ‘We are here for him.’ She points to Loki.

‘You want him you go through us first,’ Tony growls. ‘What do you want with Loki?’

‘I can assure you,’ Loki steps in front of Tony, his Asgardian armour slipping into place, ‘that Odin ensured I answered for my crimes against your people. I can do nothing but ask for forgiveness and a chance to atone for my actions.’

‘There is only one thing I require from you,’ a fourth Jotun steps through from behind the three of them, this one is a little taller and more thickset than the others, but there seems to be something familiar to some of his features. ‘And that is to claim what is rightfully mine.’

‘What are you talking about?’ Loki snaps. ‘What could I possibly have that you believe is yours?’

‘The right to rule,’ the Jotun smirks. ‘I suppose I should not be surprised you do not recognise me, Laufeyson. But then this is not the way I perhaps should have greeted you… _brother_.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So....who was expecting that? Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you think about this little turn of events! 
> 
> I hope you're all staying safe and well during all of this craziness. As I have the next stand-alone story already written I'll be starting to post it from mid week, so there'll be an update here on the weekend, and an update on that one mid-week. Hopefully that'll help keep away some of the boredom as the world goes into lock-down. Unfortunately this idiot decided to give up, amongst other things, reading fics for lent. So I'm not able to do that to help me from becoming bored. On the plus side the amount I'm writing has sky rocketed!
> 
> Please keep safe all of you.
> 
> Love always,
> 
> L x
> 
> Here's your sneak peek:
> 
> ‘Oh, sorry,’ Peter shakes himself out from his daydream and sits heavily in the chair the man gestures. ‘I just…I’ve never seen anything like this before. It’s incredible. Are all the books on the mystic arts or are there other things in here as well? Is it one of those libraries that I can just ask for a book and it'll appear? Are there any artefacts in here? There’s so many on the way here and they were all so cool-’
> 
> ‘Please remember to breathe,’ Strange interrupts with a raised eyebrow, ‘I dread to think what the Black Widow would do to me should you run out of air and collapse in my library.’


	5. Sanctum Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter visits Doctor Strange for another check on Venom's lingering effects.

‘You sure you want to go through with this?’

Peter sighs. ‘For the _fifth_ time, Nat, yes I am sure. Now stop trying to get me to change my mind and no,’ he cuts her off with a grin, ‘I don’t want you to come with me. I’ll be _fine._ ’

Natasha huffs. ‘I’m supposed to worry about you, you know.’

He gives her a tight hug. ‘I know, and thank you. Now please stop trying to talk me out of this. I’m having enough trouble not running for the hills as it is.’

‘Alright, I’m sorry. But give me a shout if you need a rescue mission alright?’ she grins at him.

‘I will, see you later,’ he waves back at her as he walks through the portal Doctor Strange had set up nearly two weeks ago. ‘Woah,’ he says out loud as he takes in the building he’s just walked into. ‘This is awesome.’ He looks around, taking in the large staircase, and the cabinets on all the walls surrounding him. No one had actually been to the Sanctum before so he’d had no idea this is what would greet him.

‘Hello?’ he calls out, hearing his echo carry. ‘Doctor Strange?’ There’s no reply. After a minute or so he sighs. ‘Alright well in that case I’ll just see if I can find him. I mean he does _know_ I’m coming, so it’s not like I’m breaking and entering, right? Oh god I’ve been spending too much time around Wade, I’m talking to myself.’

Peter starts up the large staircase, looking at everything on the shelves on the way up as he goes, though he doesn’t dare touch anything for fear of breaking it. ‘Man I can’t wait to ask the Doc what half of this stuff is,’ he mutters to himself. ‘Now,’ he reaches the top and looks along the corridor, ‘at least I don’t have two choices, so straight on it is. Hey, Doc? Doctor Strange, you here? It’s Peter! Peter Parker.’

He enters a room filled with glass cabinets and lots more shelves, most of which are filled with different weapons and artefacts.

‘Ok _this_ is awesome,’ he says, going to one of the cabinets and peering inside. ‘It’s a good thing Wade isn’t here or he’d have lost his head,’ he chuckles to himself, looking at the mace behind the glass cabinet. ‘This place supposed to be a home or a museum?’

He wanders through the room between some more cabinets, shoving his hands in his jeans pockets so he isn’t tempted to touch anything. He’s not entirely certain none of it would explode if he did. Or transport him to another dimension or something.

Just as Peter’s turning away from staring at a very intricately carved staff and wondering if he should get Natasha to teach him how to fight with one he hears something behind him and spins around. ‘Oh it’s you,’ he laughs as the Cloak comes forwards to give him it’s version of a hug. ‘I was wondering how long I was going to have to wander around here until someone found me. Is the Doc here?’

The Cloak does its version of a nod and gestures for him to follow. It leads him up another staircase and along a corridor, before taking him off to the right and through a door into a sight that makes his jaw fall open and him stop in his tracks.

‘Oh wow. Oh this is _amazing!_ ’ Peter’s eyes are so wide it’s almost painful as he looks around one of the biggest libraries he has ever seen in his life.

‘What is it?’ he hears a familiar voice snap and looks over to where the Cloak is now trying to get Doctor Strange’s attention.

‘Um, hey Doc,’ he waves still distracted by the number of books he can see, and slowly walks over to where the man is sitting in a large chair in front of a desk.

‘Peter? What are you doing here already? I thought you weren’t due until after lunch.’

‘Um…it is after lunch? I mean it’s like one thirty.’

Strange blinks at him, then looks down at the watch on his wrist. ‘Oh. Apologies I must have become more engrossed than I realised. Do take a seat.’ When Peter fails to follow the order he clears his throat. ‘Care to take a seat and stop staring at my library?’

‘Oh, sorry,’ Peter shakes himself out from his daydream and sits heavily in the chair the man gestures. ‘I just…I’ve never seen anything like this before. It’s incredible. Are all the books on the mystic arts or are there other things in here as well? Is it one of those libraries that I can just ask for a book and it'll appear? Are there any artefacts in here? There’s so many on the way here and they were all _so_ cool-’

‘Please remember to breathe,’ Strange interrupts with a raised eyebrow, ‘I dread to think what the Black Widow would do to me should you run out of air and collapse in my library.’

‘Sorry,’ Peter feels his face flush and looks down at the wooden table.

He hears the other man chuckle. ‘No harm done. How about we get through the check on your mind first and then I shall let you peruse the library to your heart’s content? As long as you check with me before reading a book. I should hate for you to open the wrong one and end up in the wrong dimension.’

‘Could that actually happen?’

‘I don’t care to test it. Neither do I care to experience the lecture I shall receive from Wong should it happen.’

Peter chuckles. ‘I imagine it won’t be as bad as the one Nat would give me when I got back.’ He shifts nervously on his chair. ‘It’s not going to hurt is it?’

Strange frowns at him. ‘What do you mean?’

‘The looking through my mind. It won’t hurt will it? I mean it didn’t hurt when anyone else did it but I don’t know if that’s just because I was still a little out of it.’

Strange’s expression melts into something more reassuring. ‘Not at all. It shall be completely painless. In fact it may prove rather interesting for you.’

‘What do I need to do?’

‘Nothing, just relax and focus on me,’ Strange replies, ‘in an attempt to make this slightly less distressing for you I shall not place my hands on your head. Do you mind placing your hands in mine?’

Peter nods and places his hands into Strange’s, noticing the tremble in the doctor’s hands but deciding against mentioning it just yet.

‘Are you ready?’

He takes in a deep breath and nods. ‘Yeah, let’s do this.’

‘I need you to focus on a memory of the Symbiote if you can,’ Strange tells him, ‘I need something to be able to focus on, otherwise I may be trawling through other memories that you may not want me to see.’

‘Ok,’ Peter tries to stop the bubbling fear inside of him. ‘Err…any memory?’

‘Yes,’ Strange gives him a small smile. ‘Whichever you feel most comfortable with.’

‘Right,’ Peter closes his eyes and conjures up the memory of facing Venom with Loki and Tony; deciding that facing his fear of the Symbiote was the one memory that was not going to invoke a panic attack. He feels another presence with him, almost like a ghost, as the memory plays out on the back of his eyelids like a movie. ‘What the-’

‘I’ve latched onto your memory so we can watch it together,’ Strange explains, appearing as a ghostly figure next to him. ‘This will enable me to find the Symbiote’s signature in your mind and then allow me to search for any other trace of it. The longer we watch the better of an idea of its signature I will have. Do you mind?’

‘No,’ Peter shakes his head, watching as he walks into the containment chamber with Loki. ‘No, it’s fine. In a way it’ll be good to see this again. Remind myself there’s nothing to be scared of anymore.’ Strange doesn’t reply as they watch the exchange.

‘You faced it? Out of your own free will?’ he asks as they watch memory-Peter and Loki turn to leave the room.

‘I just… I didn’t want it to be a nameless, shapeless fear. It made it scarier like that. This way I can move on and file it away like any other enemy.’

‘He really does care about you, doesn’t he?’ Strange muses as they watch Tony pull him into a hug.

‘He’s been like a father to me. I don’t deserve him,’ Peter answers quietly.

‘Hmm…I shall look through the rest of your mind if you are prepared?’

‘Not sure I’ll ever be prepared, but yeah let’s get it over with.’

Strange nods, and suddenly Peter is no longer in control of his memories. He sees images flash past in front of him, all of them from when he was controlled by the Symbiote. He watches his past self attack May, twisting strangely in mid air and landing on the coffee table as he fights for control; he sees his final confrontation with the team on the bridge, and Wade diving after him, then Loki swooping in, seemingly out of nowhere, to catch him and take him back to the waiting Quinjet where Bucky was at the controls, watching just long enough to see Rhodes catch Wade before he hits the water.

The memories then go in reverse chronological order, back up to when he first got possessed.

‘I don’t remember a lot of that,’ he tells Strange, ‘when Venom was in control I didn’t know what was happening.’

‘You did well to fight it like you did,’ the man comments. Then they are back in the library at the Sanctum.

‘Wait what about after Venom was taken out?’

‘What do you mean?’ Strange asks, frowning at the question.

‘I snapped at Rhodey,’ Peter explains, ‘and it was just like when Venom was in control, that was just before you turned up and Loki checked me again to make sure he was gone for good.’

‘All that we saw are the times that the Symbiote has influenced you directly. There is nothing in your mind to suggest it is still able to do so.’

‘Then,’ Peter swallows back tears at the thought, ‘then Venom was right wasn’t he? He has left a part of him in me that means I’m going to act like him. Get angry more.’ He pulls his hands away and puts them in his lap, refusing to look up at Strange. ‘What if I end up like him?’ he asks quietly. ‘What if he ends up taking me over in a different way?’

Strange is quiet for a few moments. ‘I do not believe that will happen, Peter,’ he answers. ‘If you were able to fight off his direct influence, I do not doubt you will be able to fight against this other influence you speak of. In my opinion I would say that it is only due to your physical and mental exhaustion that you have had such large swings in personality. As you become stronger these will become less.’

‘Thanks Doc,’ Peter offers him a shaky smile.

‘You are most welcome,’ he gets a smile in return. ‘Now, how would you like to help me with some of these books? I am doing more research into the Infinity Stones, but I’m afraid I’m on to looking for indirect references now to see if there is anything that might help. As you can imagine it is not as quick as the other research.’

‘Can you show me some of the artefacts later?’ Peter asks.

Strange gives a small laugh. ‘Alright. But first we need to do some more research.’

Peter grins and holds out his hands for a book, earning himself another chuckle from the sorcerer.

* * *

Peter looks up from his book when he hears his name being called.

‘Uh, Doc? I think Natasha’s here,’ he tells the sorcerer.

‘Hmm?’ Strange looks up from his book.

‘Natasha. She’s here,’ he repeats, trying not to grin at the other man being as bad at getting absorbed in his work as Tony.

‘Oh. Wait one moment,’ he opens a portal next to them, and Natasha’s surprised face can be seen on the other side. ‘Please come and join us, Widow.’

‘Why haven’t you answered your phone?’ she demands of Peter as soon as she steps through into the library. ‘I’ve been trying to contact you for _two_ hours.’

‘Err…’ Peter takes his phone out of his pocket and then groans. ‘Oops. I forgot to charge it last night. I must have run out of battery.’

‘You,’ Natasha blinks and then rubs her temples, ‘you ran out of battery? You’re the only millennial in this entire group and _you_ are the one whose phone runs out of battery? Tony’s practically adopted you and you _run out of battery_.’

‘Sorry?’

Natasha gives a small laugh. ‘Somehow I’m not even surprised.’ She turns to Strange. ‘How did it all go?’

‘Fine,’ the sorcerer waves his hand in dismissal, ‘Peter has been helping me research.’

‘Nat you can’t believe the books he has here,’ Peter grins, sitting up straighter and showing her the one he’s currently working through, ‘like not just stuff on old legends like Loki would be able to tell you about. He’s got stuff on different dimensions, and on all these different beings and stuff, and then there’s the stuff on different _planets_. Like stuff that I think Loki and Thor would have only _heard_ of and not have such detailed knowledge of. Oh and you got to see some of the stuff on the actual magic side of things, it’s amazing its like- uh. Nat?’ He stops his flow as Natasha pulls him into a tight hug, his head held firmly against her stomach. ‘Nat? You alright?’

She presses a kiss to the top of his head. ‘Yeah. Yeah I’m fine, Baby Spider. We should probably head back though, it’s nearly eight.’ 

‘Wow really? Hey Doc I think we’re worse than Tony on an inventing stint,’ he laughs as he pulls away from the redhead. ‘Can I come round tomorrow and help again?’ He looks between the two adults.

‘I’d appreciate the help,’ Strange replies, looking to Natasha.

The assassin smiles. ‘Of course. Just as long as he answers his phone this time,’ she laughs.

‘Good. I shall see you tomorrow then, Peter. And I promise to fulfil my end of the bargain by showing you some of those artefacts.’

‘Amazing!’ Peter grins. ‘Thanks, Doc!’

Strange opens a portal for them as a shortcut to the entrance. ‘Tomorrow then.’

‘See ya, Doc. Bye Cloaky!’

Natasha lingers a little longer by the sorcerer’s desk and he hears her say one last thing to the man. ‘Thank you. This is the closest we’ve come to having him back since the Symbiote.’

Strange doesn’t reply and Natasha joins him and they head back to the facility. ‘Hey, Nat?’

‘Yeah?’

‘Can you teach me how to fight with staves? The Doc has this awesome one in a cabinet and I don’t think I could fight with it like a normal weapon, but it’d be cool to learn. Could you teach me?’

‘Sure thing, Pete,’ she smiles at him.

‘Oh and can you start teaching me other languages? Like I know Spanish but I think I’d like to know more, just think it’d be really useful.’

‘Of course I can. I’m sure Bucky could help you too, and I know Tony’s fluent in French and Italian as well. What did you want to start with?’

‘Russian?’

Natasha laughs. ‘Only you, Pete, only you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone! I'm doing double updates from now on so I shall leave this and go and get the next chapter ready to post!
> 
> Love always,  
> L x


	6. Separated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda shares some of her fears with Vision. Loki and Tony get separated from Steve and Bucky.

Wanda looks up as Vision comes into the hotel room, clutching a handful of pamphlets. ‘There seem to be a couple of restaurants not too far from here, all with good reviews. Would you like to try one this evening or simply order room service?’

‘Room service?’ she suggests. ‘I’m a little tired if I’m honest. Let’s save the restaurants for the next few days.’

‘A sensible suggestion,’ he nods with a smile. ‘They told me the menu would be here in the room with some other documents.’

‘It’s on the vanity, Vis,’ she laughs and points it out to him. ‘You sure you don’t mind being here? Wouldn’t you rather work on the stones?’

He shakes his head, bringing the menu over to the bed and sits next to her, taking her hands in his. ‘You are the most important thing to me in this world, and I would rather spend the time with you, than I would working. Besides we all need a little break to be rested in preparation for our enemy’s arrival.’

Wanda looks down at their hands, blinking away tears. ‘I’m not sure I’m ready to face him. What if I lose control of my powers again? What if I end up hurting the team instead of helping to defeat him? I can’t trust my powers, Vis, not after the other day.’

‘Wanda,’ gentle fingers under her chin make her face him, ‘I do not believe for one second that you would hurt anyone with your powers, intentional or otherwise. Everyone has a stumbling point with their abilities, and this is yours, and you _will_ work through it and you will succeed. You are one of the most determined people I know, and one of the smartest. And where you struggle the rest of us will be there to help you. _I_ will be there to help you.’

Wanda presses a kiss to his lips. ‘Thank you, Vis.’

‘You are welcome,’ he smiles at her. ‘Now what would you like for dinner?’

* * *

Steve looks from Loki’s shocked face to the four Jotun in the cave entrance, nudging Bucky over to their two friends.

‘What are you talking about?’ Loki demands, voice a little strained. ‘My brother is not on this world, as you can see, so I’m not sure-’

He’s cut off by the tall Jotun’s bark of laughter. ‘I do not mean that pathetic excuse for a king that you have adopted as a brother,’ Steve notices Loki bristle at the insult to Thor, ‘I am talking about you and me, Laufeyson-’

‘Don’t call me that,’ Loki snaps, ‘and explain yourself.’

‘I am Laufey’s second son,’ the Jotun explains, ‘I am Lautenus and I rule Jotunheim after my father’s demise. However it has come to my attention that you, my older brother, did not die as we had been led to believe after your confrontation with Malekith. There have been some grumblings in my council that the older brother lives and I sit on the throne, therefore I am here to challenge you for our father’s throne.’

‘Take it,’ Loki spits, ‘I do not _want_ it. I never have.’

‘It is not something you can just toss idly aside like an unwanted toy,’ Lautenus snaps. ‘You, who are Jotun and yet are unaware of any of our customs, cannot _give up_ the throne as the current king of Asgard was so content to do at one time. No. The only way you can give up the throne is through _death_.’

‘What is the point of this?’ Loki sighs. ‘I do not want it, I shall never come and demand it. Why not leave me be as you have all these long years?’

‘Because, _brother_ ,’ Lautenus spits at him, ‘not only does it secure my Council’s pleasure, but it will also serve to win over the hearts of my people: by defeating the criminal who tried to wipe our planet from existence.’ His hand gesture cuts off Loki’s protests. ‘Enough. I issue a challenge to you, Loki Laufeyson, to claim the throne of Jotunheim. You have no choice but to accept. The fight is to the death. If you do not accept,’ he gestures to the three Jotuns behind him, ‘I shall order the execution of your friends.’

‘Not likely,’ Tony snaps at him, throwing two disks that land on Steve and Bucky’s chests. Nanites quickly spread out from them and cover the two of them in armour. ‘Sorry I couldn’t give you any weapons,’ he tells them.

‘Honey, the fact you brought these is more than enough,’ Steve reassures him, not looking away from the four enemies in front of them.

‘What do you think? Try and make it out through the rest of the cave system?’ Bucky mutters to him, just loud enough for his enhanced hearing to pick up.

‘Don’t know. We stand more chance of getting lost. Think we can take them?’ he answers, just as quietly.

‘I know we can,’ Bucky growls.

‘Leave this place,’ Loki says again, ‘please. Do not start a potential war with Midgard. We do not need to come to blows.’

‘It is too late for platitudes and pleas of mercy now, brother,’ Lautenus growls. ‘Face me. Or are you now a cowardly Asgardian?’

‘Asgardians are no cowards,’ Loki growls. ‘But neither do we take lives unnecessarily.’

Lautenus barks. ‘Says the one who tried to destroy his own race. Now FIGHT ME!’ He aims a blast of ice at Loki, which the trickster manages to block with his magic, sending the blast flying into the ceiling. ‘You truly are a coward!’ Lautenus crows. ‘Using magic to fight me instead of your true Jotun form. You are-’

Whatever insult he is about to say is drowned out by the ominous rumbling sound coming from around them. Steve looks up to see a crack forming in the ceiling. ‘Look out!’ he shouts, pulling Bucky back as the ceiling begins to collapse. Luckily there’s an exit down a tunnel just behind them and they manage to get far enough down it to be safe.

‘Steve?’ he hears Bucky call as the rumbling stops and the powdery ice settles around them. Its pitch black.

‘I’m here,’ he says, reaching out for where his friend’s voice came from and finding his solid form. ‘You got a light?’

‘Not unless there’s one in this suit. Oh,’ Bucky blinks as his armour lights up, Steve’s copying him, ‘wow Tony really is a genius.’

‘Tony!’ Steve calls out. ‘Tony!’

‘Tony?’ Bucky copies him. ‘Tony!’

‘Tony? Loki?’ There’s no response. ‘Dammit!’ He can feel himself starting to panic. ‘We don’t have any comms so there’s no way to contact them. Wait,’ he spins to face his friend, ‘try contacting Loki through the link.’

Bucky nods, and closes his eyes as he concentrates. ‘He’s alright, he’s with Tony,’ he tells Steve. ‘Sounds like they went down one of the other tunnels. Tony says sorry for not having the chance to put comms in these suits.’

‘Just tell him I’m glad he’s in one piece.’

Bucky nods and relays the message, then smirks. ‘He says try not to turn into a Capsicle again before we get out of here.’ Steve rolls his eyes, but feels some of his panic ease at the knowledge that Tony’s humour is still intact so he’s most likely alright. ‘He says he’s looked up the maps that were sent over by Magnusson and we should be able to follow the two tunnels and meet up eventually. They haven’t seen any sign of the Jotuns so we’re hoping they’re buried under the ice. Might take a while before we meet up but we should manage it. There’s another chamber further along, we’ll aim to meet there. This is all fairly unknown though, aside from the basic outline. They apparently mapped out the system and then have gone back to the front and started excavating from there.’

‘Sounds like a plan,’ Steve nods, ‘tell them to let us know the moment they think the Jotuns might be close. We’ll do the same.’

Bucky nods, then shakes his head as he breaks the link. ‘Ready for a stroll?’

Steve raises an eyebrow. ‘I seriously hope you up your stroll game when you try and charm your way into someone’s pants.’

Bucky laughs. ‘Come on you dork, let’s get moving. If I have to spend too much time alone with you I may go crazy.’

‘Remind me why I put up with you.’

* * *

‘Well at least they’ve agreed to the plan,’ Tony sighs in relief, ‘I’ll admit I was expecting Steve to be a little more stubborn about it. He usually is unless he’s the one who made the plan.’

All he gets is a weak smile from Loki in response. ‘We should get moving. If the Jotuns were near us they may make their way out of the rubble soon.’

Tony just nods and they head out together, way lit by the reactor in his chest. Now Tony isn’t known for being able to stay quiet for long, especially in awkward silences, so he’s actually quite proud of himself for lasting as long as he does. ‘So. Long lost brother huh?’

‘Are you attempting to be humorous or consoling? Because you are being neither.’

Tony barks a laugh. ‘Nope just can’t stand the silence.’

There’s a pause. ‘I never wanted it.’

‘Jotunheim? Yeah we gathered from your display.’

‘Neither of them. I didn’t want Asgard’s throne either, not really. I just…I just wanted to be considered, to be good enough to be a choice. That’s why I did what I did in Asgard, when Thor and I first came to Earth. I just wanted Odin to see I could be a choice.’

Tony pauses, then adds. ‘You just wanted to be seen for who you were.’

Loki turns to look at him, surprise in his face.

‘I may not have known what it was like to be overlooked for a sibling, Loki, but I know what it was like to be looked at simply for what I was able to give the company. I was the golden goose, not a person.’

Loki doesn’t say anything and for once Tony doesn’t feel the need to break the silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone. As I said before I'm doing double updates each week; this is instead of posting the other story mid-week as I originally intended. Basically work hours are going up and down all the time and I'm not sure when I'm going to be writing, so although I want to give you guys more story each week I want to be careful I don't lose all my backlog too quickly. 
> 
> Please do let me know what you think of these two chapters, I really do appreciate hearing your views and seeing if this is going in a way that sense to you as well as to me.
> 
> I hope you're all staying safe during these crazy times.
> 
> Love always,
> 
> L x
> 
> Here's your sneak peek:
> 
> Whatever Vision is about to reply with is lost in the loud, ominous cracking sound that comes from across the other side of the street. Screams sound as the side of a building starts to lean over onto the street, the scaffolding around it doing nothing but bending under the weight.  
>  ‘Vis!’ she shouts, her power dancing at her fingertips before she can second guess herself. ‘Get everyone away.’ Her power wraps around the debris, and she strains against the weight. ‘Hurry!’


	7. Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Vision have an unexpected emergency, Steve and Bucky have a chat, and Natasha goes to Strange for help when she realises their friends are missing.

Wanda smiles, turning her face up to the sunshine as she and Vision walk along the street; they’d been to watch a movie and were now heading to have lunch; it wasn’t a warm day as such, but the sun was just warm enough to be soothing on her face and it made her smile much easier than it had been in the past few days.

‘What would you like to do this afternoon?’ Vision asks as they walk along hand in hand. ‘I believe there is a special exhibition going on at one of the galleries, shall we have a look?’

‘That would be nice,’ she admits, ‘I haven’t really done much like that at all before, so it’ll be nice to have the chance to do all the tourist type things.’

‘I agree,’ he smiles at her. ‘The restaurant should be just around this corner.’

‘It’s an Italian isn’t it? I almost feel bad going to an Italian restaurant that Tony hasn’t recommended,’ she laughs.

Whatever Vision is about to reply with is lost in the loud, ominous cracking sound that comes from across the other side of the street. Screams sound as the side of a building starts to lean over onto the street, the scaffolding around it doing nothing but bending under the weight.

‘Vis!’ she shouts, her power dancing at her fingertips before she can second guess herself. ‘Get everyone away.’ Her power wraps around the debris, and she strains against the weight. ‘Hurry!’

Vision rushes across the street, quickly pulling pedestrians out of the way as she feels sweat trickling down the side of her face.

‘Call for help,’ she says to a woman standing not far from her as she tries to lift the load higher, looking around she spies the park they passed only a few minutes ago and starts to lift it over there. Vision appears next to her. ‘Can you make sure there’s a free space for me to drop this?’ she asks him.

‘Of course. Let me know when you need help,’ he tells her, speeding away to do as she asks. Slowly she moves the debris over, managing to take a few steps closer to the park as she starts to feel the strain of carrying such a heavy load for so long.

‘I seriously need to do some weight lifting,’ she grumbles to herself as she inches her way towards the park. Before she gets halfway there she sees Vision coming back towards her.

‘Some of the public are forming a ring around an area for us. I shall go and start to take some of the broken parts there now to lighten the load,’ he tells her, taking to the skies and taking a large chunk of debris from her pile. Immediately she feels a small sense of relief and grits her teeth.

It feels like it takes an hour, but it can’t be much more than ten minutes, before the debris are safely deposited in the park and she is sitting on a bench trying to catch her breath when the emergency services arrive. Pedestrians they managed to get out of the way of the falling building are coming over to thank them, some have brought them both food and drink to try and help give them back some energy. Vision diverts the police from asking her questions, sensing her tiredness, and fields all the questions himself.

‘I think we may have to rearrange our gallery plans,’ she jokes when he finally returns. ‘Though we definitely need to go eat.’

‘We can always go tomorrow morning,’ he smiles at her, ‘I think we are both a little too tired to be walking around a gallery.’ He offers her his hand and pulls her to her feet. ‘You did well, Wanda.’

‘Miss Maximoff?’ Wanda looks over at the little girl that is standing a few feet away, nervously twiddling her hair over a finger.

‘Are you alright?’ she asks her.

‘Yes, I wanted to say thank you,’ the little girl says, ‘you saved me and my Mommy.’

‘You’re more than welcome,’ Wanda smiles at her. ‘Are you both alright?’

‘Yes we are,’ she nods so fast that Wanda is worried her head might fall off. ‘You’re my favourite Avenger,’ she grins up at her, ‘I want to be just like you when I grow up!’

Wanda feels her smile grow. ‘You know what?’ she kneels down so she’s at the girl’s eye level. ‘I think you’re going to be even better.’

‘Really?’ the little girl’s eyes go wide.

‘Of course,’ she nods, then taps her head, ‘I know these things you know.’ Then she winks at her.

‘I promise I’ll work super hard to be the best superhero ever!’ she says, then runs off when her mother calls for her.

* * *

‘Why don’t we take a break?’ Steve suggests. ‘We’ve been walking for a couple of hours, it might be a good idea to check in with the other two.’

‘Don’t you want to get to the meeting place while we can so we can wait for them?’ Bucky asks.

‘Yes, but I don’t want to get there too quickly. We’ll just be sitting ducks if we do; plus if the Jotuns are able to sense us somehow we’ll just be drawing them closer to where Loki and Tony are going to be, and I’d rather see if we can take one or two of them out before they reach their intended targets.’

Bucky nods. ‘True. Wish I had some of my guns on me.’

‘What you mean you aren’t lethal enough with that arm?’ Steve grins at him.

‘Yeah but I’d rather take at least one out from a distance rather than just have to stick to up close and personal. We don’t know how their frostbite abilities are going to affect us. If it’s anything like Loki’s we’re in trouble. Tony’s the only one with some proper defence against it.’

Steve sighs. ‘I just wish we could get word to the others.’

Bucky nods, leaning against the tunnel wall. ‘Apparently Tony’s comms aren’t working, and even FRIDAY can’t get through. I imagine she would have alerted Nat by now at the very least.’

‘I’d feel better if we checked in with them, maybe Tony’s been able to get the comms working?’

‘Great another chat with the psycho.’ Bucky grumbles.

‘What do you have against him, Buck?’ he asks, genuinely curious. ‘I’ve never known you so set against someone before. And don’t tell me it’s just because of his history with mind control. I’ve known you since we were kids, Buck, there’s something more to it than just that.’

He watches Bucky’s expression as he struggles to come up with an answer he knows Steve isn’t going to call out. Finally he sighs. ‘I don’t know, Stevie, and that’s the god’s honest truth. I just…’

‘Buck?’

Bucky sighs. ‘I guess he reminds me too much of what I went through. It’s like looking in a mirror.’

Steve’s heart hurts to see how lost his friend looks. He steps forward, pulling Bucky into a tight hug. ‘Whatever we were before,’ he tells him after Bucky returns the embrace, ‘it doesn’t matter now, Buck, because it’s what we’re doing _right now_ that matters more. You’re probably the only one on this team who can really _help_ Loki. Maybe try looking at it like that.’

When they pull apart Bucky looks thoughtful. ‘Yeah,’ he nods slowly, ‘maybe I’ll try. Anyway,’ he gives himself a visible shake, ‘I better see what those two drama queens are up to.’

Steve grins. ‘I won’t tell _either_ of them you said that.’

* * *

‘Strange? Strange!’

Peter looks up at the sharp tone in Natasha’s voice.

‘What’s wrong now?’ Strange grumbles.

‘Nat, what’s wrong?’ he asks, seeing the tense set of her eyes and the determination in her stance.

‘We lost contact with the group in Norway,’ she tells them both. ‘FRIDAY said she lost contact after Tony’s suit was activated. They went to visit a dig where there were signs of Frost Giant activity.’

Strange sits up, eyes narrowing. ‘Did they find more than they were looking for?’

‘We don’t know,’ she replies, and Peter can tell just how worried she is. ‘All FRIDAY could tell me was that they reached the dig site, Tony activated his suit and then she lost contact with them. She can’t get the comms connected so we have no way of contacting them.’

‘Can you get us there?’ Peter turns to Strange. ‘Can you get a portal open to get us there?’

‘And what? Send us into the middle of a fight with no preparation and no plan?’ Strange raises a challenging eyebrow. ‘Might I suggest we return to your facility and organise who will be joining us on this rescue mission and who will be staying behind? Should we not also notify Fury?’

‘Fury’s been told,’ Natasha responds, ‘he’s on his way to the facility now. And you’re right we do need to work out who’s coming and who’s staying. Someone needs to be here to stay in contact with Wanda and Vision, be ready for when Wade gets back and to make sure we can deal with Ross if needed.’

‘Not to mention if Thanos arrives,’ Strange cuts in.

‘I’m coming,’ Peter cuts across whatever Natasha is about to respond with.

‘Like hell you are,’ she snaps.

‘Don’t try and tell me to stay home,’ he frowns. ‘I _can’t_ sit here while they’re in trouble. Don’t make me. Or I’ll find my own way there.’ For what must be the first time ever he holds her gaze, refusing to back down.

Eventually she sighs. ‘Fine. But you do _exactly_ what I say, _when_ I say it. Understood?’ He gives her a smile and nods. ‘Strange you ready to come now?’

‘I shall close up here and inform Wong what is happening and join you shortly.’

‘Thank you,’ a little of the tension leaves her shoulders. ‘Alright, Pete, let’s head back. We still need to sort out who’s staying and who’s going.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone. I hope you're all keeping safe during the craziness, and I shall go post the second update for you!  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, do let me know what you think.
> 
> Love always,  
> L x


	8. Learning Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki discovers something about his past.

‘We walk any further and my suit’s going to start freezing up, and I made sure there was anti-freezing systems put in place after my first flight.’

‘Are you sure it is the suit that will freeze and not your own joints?’ Loki smirks at him.

‘Are you suggesting I’m getting old?’

‘Would I?’

‘Yes,’ Tony frowns at him. ‘Shouldn’t you be nice to the person you’re stuck in the scary cave system with?’

‘This is hardly scary,’ Loki rolls his eyes. ‘And if you think it is then I seriously doubt your abilities as a so-called superhero.’

‘Am I not allowed to try and liven things up with a few jokes?’

Loki holds up a hand as he feels a familiar sensation at the back of his mind. – _Are you alright?-_

 _-We’re fine-_ Bucky reassures him. _–Just thought we’d check in with you since we’ve been walking for a few hours. Tony have any idea how far you are from the meeting point?-_

‘The Winter Warrior is asking if we know how far we are from our designated meeting point.’

‘I’d say we’re maybe another hour or so’s walk away,’ Tony replies. ‘Are they doing alright?’

Loki relays the message to Bucky. ‘Yes they are doing well. They are asking if you’d had any luck with the communications. I have told them no.’

‘Something’s blocking them that is not technological in any way.’

‘I imagine it is something the Jotun’s have done,’ Loki sighs, repeating the message to Bucky.

_-I’ll assume we’re a little closer to the meeting point than you are seeing as you have the only non-enhanced person with you.-_

 _-I shan’t tell him you said that-_ Loki grins through the link. _–I should hate to be in your shoes if he does find out.-_

_-We’ll let you know as soon as we reach the meeting point unless anything interesting happens. Be careful.-_

_-And you.-_

‘More walking?’ Tony sighs.

‘I’m afraid so.’

‘If anyone tries to stop me spending a day in the hot tub after this I am going to unleash a whole new kind of hell on them.’

‘Duly noted,’ Loki laughs.

* * *

‘You took your sweet time,’ Sam snaps as Strange walks into the briefing room.

Natasha sighs. ‘Sam it’s barely been half an hour, and we’ve been busy getting things sorted in that time. Please don’t be difficult.’

‘Wong is staying at the Sanctum whilst I am gone,’ Strange ignores Sam’s comment. ‘If there is anything you need he shall be there to assist. How happy he shall be about it remains to be seen. Are those of you who wish to go to Norway ready to accompany me?’

Natasha nods. ‘Fury’s just arrived, Sam, Bruce and Rhodey are staying here and I contacted Clint so he’s on standby should they need back up.’

‘If you do speak to Wong and he can organise a portal for you to save time,’ Strange turns to Sam. The other man simply nods in thanks. ‘I take it that means you and Peter are accompanying me?’

‘Yes. He’s just coming now, he wanted to get a spare arc reactor for Tony just in case.’

‘Sensible,’ Strange nods. ‘Do you know where in Norway they were?’

‘Here,’ Natasha shows him the site location which she’d got Pepper to send through. ‘We’ve contacted the dig, apparently there was a cave in where the four of them were left. They’re trying to dig a way through now, but no one knows why it happened.’

‘All the more reason for you to hurry,’ Rhodes urges, ‘you know what Tony’s like when he gets into a tight spot. I’ll be surprised if one of the others doesn’t kill him first.’

‘Speaking from experience?’ Strange smirks.

‘You have no idea.’

Just then Peter arrives, suit in place and Fury only a few steps behind him. ‘You ready?’ the spy asks them.

‘Yeah we are now,’ she responds. ‘Thanks for coming, Nick.’

He waves her off. ‘Wasn’t doing nothing I can’t do here. Now go bring our team back, Romanov. That’s an order.’

Natasha laughs despite herself. ‘Yes, sir,’ and gives him a mock salute.

* * *

‘What is _that_?’ Steve asks as they round a corner and the light from their suits illuminates the walls. All across one stretch is what looks like a mural.

‘Is that Jotuns on there?’ Bucky takes a step closer to have a look. ‘I think it might be.’

‘That looks like the Bifrost that Thor used to travel on,’ Steve takes a couple of steps along the picture and points at a multi-coloured patch. He looks over at Bucky. ‘Think we should get Loki’s opinion? It might give us a clue as to what the Jotuns are doing here.’

He groans. ‘I swear you get me to do this just because you know I hate it.’

‘Shut up and hurry up,’ Steve rolls his eyes at him, ‘I don’t like the fact we still haven’t run into the Jotuns yet, and I don’t trust that they got crushed in the cave in.’

‘Yeah I get what you mean, and I’ve got this horrible feeling we’re being watched all the time.’ Bucky closes his eyes and reaches out. – _We got something you might want to hear about.-_

_-Oh? You’ve not been attacked?-_

_-No. We found what looks like a mural that has both Jotuns and the Bifrost on it.-_

He can feel Loki’s surprise and indecision. _–Would you allow me to look through your eyes? It would be a semi-melding of minds, but would do nothing more than allow me to see what you can.-_

_-I’m probably not going to enjoy this but fine. Although you have full permission to punch Steve should you feel the urge. God knows I have.-_

Loki laughs. ­ _–Duly noted.-_

Bucky can feel the trickster nudging at the barriers in his mind so, with a sigh, he lets them fall enough for the other to push through. It’s a strange sensation, knowing there is no barrier between what he is thinking and feeling and Loki, but the same is also true of the other.

_-Could you move to the start of the mural? I have no ability to control your body so I am afraid you shall have to do as I ask if you wish for me to decode this picture’s meaning.-_

_-That actually makes me feel a little better about the whole thing. I may still punch Steve and blame you though.-_

_-I am sure the Captain has not been_ that _irritating.-_

_-You’d be surprised.-_

_­_ Loki doesn’t respond as they’ve now reached the start of the mural. He can feel the confusion from the other side of the link. _–This appears to be a story of Laufey.-_

_-You’re biological father?-_

_-Yes… that looks like him there, and I assume that must be his wife next to him. Which means...-_

_-Which means the child she’s holding is you.-_

_-Yes-_ Loki appears to be struggling to process what he’s seeing so Bucky chooses to stay silent; he does move a few steps along when asked though. _–This is documenting the Jotun war with Asgard. That is our father, Odin, at the head of the army, leading them to fight against the Jotuns through the Bifrost.-_

_-And them getting pushed out of Earth?-_

_-Yes, all the way back to Jotunheim. This here, this shows the battle where they lost the Casket of Ancient Winters and… impossible.-_

_-What is?-_

_-It shows Odin taking me from the battlefield. That child he is holding there. That’s_ me _. But…-_

 _-That looks like the earlier picture of Laufey’s wife. It looks like she’s searching the battlefield.-_ They continued along, seeing the Jotun queen grieving for the loss of her son.

_-It seems she had a contender for Laufey’s affections-_ Loki comments. _–And it seems she was replaced. The new Jotun queen gave Laufey a son, and his previous queen was thrown aside.-_

_-It looks like she watched you growing up through this portal if these pictures are to be believed.-_

_-Yes…and then…then she came to Earth. She came here.-_

_-And she created this mural. It’s not Laufey’s story it’s your birth mother’s story.-_

_-She died here-_ even in his mind Loki’s voice is quiet. _–She came here and painted this story and then died, if this mural is be believed, from a broken heart.-_

_-She lost her son and her rival’s son stole your place. He’s not your full brother, he’s your half-brother. It seems your birth mother, at least, loved you even if Laufey didn’t.-_

_­_ Bucky can’t even begin to describe the emotions wrestling in Loki at that moment. _–I believed she had died not long after I was born.-_

 _­_ Loneliness. A deep, aching, choking loneliness is all Bucky can feel right now, and it makes him want to cry. Or at least tear out his own heart. _–I know it doesn’t mean much, but I am sorry Loki.-_

_-Because I can feel your sincerity it does not sound as empty as it usually does. Thank you.-_

_-I won’t tell the others if you don’t want me to.-_

_-No. Silence on subjects is what has led me down the wrong paths in the past, I will not let this be another one.-_

After a pause Bucky adds. _–I don’t think she would have wanted that to happen when you finally found out the truth. I think she left this here hoping you would see it and know she loved you.-_

_-Thank you. I…I think I have seen enough. Would you mind if I returned to Tony now?-_

_-We’ll see you at the meeting point.-_

When they sever the connection Bucky looks over at Steve. ‘Buck? What’s wrong?’

‘Why do you say that?’

‘You’re crying,’ Steve answers in a soft voice.

Bucky lifts his flesh hand to his face and finally feels the tears falling. ‘Huh.’ Then he tells Steve the story of the mural.

‘Shit.’

‘Yeah. Tell me about it. Let’s get moving.’

‘I can’t imagine what he’s feeling right now,’ Steve shakes his head in sympathy.

‘I felt it, Stevie, and I’m not sure I could tell you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone. I hope you enjoyed these two chapters and they've brought some entertainment for you during the world-wide lockdown. 
> 
> As always please do let me know what you think, and if there's anything you'd like to see in the future of the stories. 
> 
> Love always,
> 
> L x
> 
> Here's your sneak peek:
> 
> ‘Tony,’ Loki says in warning as four figures appear down the path he’d just gestured to. His daggers materialise in his hands and he slips into the familiar defensive position.
> 
> ‘I got your back, Reindeer Games,’ he reassures him as Loki hears the face plate lock into place.
> 
> ‘I have no quarrel with you, Man of Iron,’ his half-brother says as he steps into view, ‘but I will not hesitate to kill you to get what I want.’


	9. The Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki agrees to fight his brother in the ceremonial duel

‘Ugh, finally!’ Tony grunts as they reach the agreed meeting point. The space is a little smaller than the one they were left in when Loki was studying the runes, but it’s big enough to be a noticeable space. ‘Okay so once the other two get here we should be able to take that tunnel,’ he points to the one opposite them, ‘and make our way back to the main area.’

‘Tony,’ Loki says in warning as four figures appear down the path he’d just gestured to. His daggers materialise in his hands and he slips into the familiar defensive position.

‘I got your back, Reindeer Games,’ he reassures him as Loki hears the face plate lock into place.

‘I have no quarrel with you, Man of Iron,’ his half-brother says as he steps into view, ‘but I will not hesitate to kill you to get what I want.’

‘If I agree to fight you in this duel,’ Loki interrupts whatever Tony is about to say, ‘do you swear to leave Earth and not to harm anyone here?’

The smug grin Lautenus gives him in answer does not fill him with confidence. ‘Of course dear brother-’

‘ _Stop_ calling me that,’ he growls.

‘-I agree to your terms. Face me and I shall leave this pathetic planet and your _woeful_ group of friends shall remain unharmed.’

‘I don’t believe you,’ Loki states, ‘but it appears we have little alternative.’

_-Barnes you two need to get here_ now _. I’ll keep them busy as long as I can.-_

He feels Bucky’s confusion and dawning understanding through the link. _–Where are you?-_

 _-We reached the meeting point and they ambushed us. I’m giving Lautenus what he wants until you get here. Hurry!- ­_ He closes the connection before he can become more distracted.

‘You would be correct,’ Lautenus replies, ‘you have no alternative. Though perhaps I should inform you of the rules of the combat.’

‘Lokes I don’t-’

‘Trust me, Tony,’ he faces his friend.

‘I do,’ he nods, ‘I just don’t like you having to do this alone.’

‘Thank you.’

‘If we’re done being sentimental?’ Lautenus cuts in. ‘The rules are very simple-’

‘-Yes they generally are in a fight to the death,’ Loki rolls his eyes. ‘Are we going to continue talking or get on with it?’

The Jotun laughs. ‘You cannot fight as an Asgardian. This is a battle to decide the one who sits on Jotunheim’s throne. You must fight this as a Jotun.’

‘You want me to fight then I fight how I like,’ he snaps.

‘You fight as Jotun or I order the death of your friend,’ Lautenus is no longer smirking, but looking more intense than he has before in their exchanges.

Not knowing how long it’s going to take Bucky and Steve to reach them Loki decides to play along this once, thankful for the time he has spent with Vision in the training room. ‘Very well,’ he lets his Asgardian form melt away, revealing the Jotun one hidden beneath. He still doesn’t feel fully comfortable like this, and he tries not to look over to see Tony’s reaction.

‘I shall be overseeing this duel,’ a female Jotun steps forwards. ‘My word during this duel is law and you shall do as I command to ensure this fight is fair. Is that agreed?’

‘Of course,’ Lautenus says.

‘I agree,’ Loki nods.

‘I swear to be impartial, as is required of me,’ she adds. ‘Only physical weapons may be used. The fight is to the death. May luck be with you both.’ Loki actually believes she means it. ‘When you are ready you may begin.’

Loki knows if Thor were in this situation he would launch in with an attack as quickly as possible and try and surprise his opponent. Unfortunately he’s never had the same kind of physical strength as Thor, nor is he that comfortable fighting in this form to emulate his brother. _Tried and tested it is then,_ he thinks to himself, missing the comforting weight of his daggers as he forms an ice weapon at the end of each arm, _let’s try tricks._

* * *

Steve rounds the corner only a few steps ahead of Bucky, the sound of a fight reaching them down the tunnel before they can see it. He almost runs into the blond’s back, barely catching himself before sending them both sprawling, instead he stumbles around Steve’s side and takes in the scene in front of him.

Tony is stood in front of another tunnel exit that came out to the left of where their one enters, his suit is in place and he’s watching the fight in the middle; opposite them is a single Jotun standing against the wall, apparently overseeing the fight. In the last exit of the chamber stand the remaining two Jotun. In the centre are two others, one of which Bucky recognises as Loki’s half-brother; the other takes him a moment to place before he recognises Loki in his Jotun form.

From the looks of things the fight is not going well for Loki. The ice weapons formed at the end of his arms do not look as stable and solid as the ones Lautenus has, and there are several bleeding wounds on his arms and face; his breathing appears heavier than his opponent and he is certainly on the defensive, ducking and weaving under all of the attacks and barely getting any in himself.

‘Nice of you to join us,’ comes Tony’s tense greeting. Still keeping their eyes on the fight the two of them inch round towards him.

‘Please tell me this is not what I think it is,’ Bucky says.

‘Unfortunately it is. And he’s not doing well.’

‘Think we should intervene?’ Steve asks; Bucky’s response is to warm up his metal arm.

‘We’d have to take all three of them out at once, and then go after the main guy,’ Tony replies. ‘You better come up with a plan quick, Cap, because the only solution I currently have is probably going to bring this roof down as well.’

‘Had enough brother?’ Lautenus taunts.

‘Hardly,’ Loki growls, then cries out in pain as Lautenus pierces his side and he falls to one knee. A backhand across his face sends him spinning backwards against the wall and he lies on the floor. Motionless.

‘Loki!’ Tony calls out, starting to move towards their friend.

‘I wouldn’t,’ Lautenus says; he points his ice sword towards them. ‘I think I shall take care of you all first, and then by the time my dear brother comes to his senses I can kill him as he looks at the friends he failed to protect.’

‘My king this is against the rules of the combat,’ the female Jotun on the side argues. ‘The duel is between yourself and your brother only.’

‘Silence Lorena,’ the king snaps.

‘But my king-’

‘Loki!’

‘Is that Pete?’ Tony lifts the face plate, blinking in shock.

‘Steve! Bucky! Tony!’

‘Nat?’ Steve shouts.

‘What the whole team here now or something?’ Tony asks.

‘Just us and Strange,’ she responds as they come into view down the tunnel.

‘Hey Doc, how you doing? Nice of you to come to our rescue.’

‘Looks like we’re just in time,’ Strange comments.

‘Are there going to be more of you pests coming out of these tunnels?’ Lautenus grumbles. ‘Jotuns! Prepare for battle!’

‘My king this is not-’

Lautenus cuts her off with a chocked sound, it’s then Bucky sees the tip coming from the Jotun’s chest.

‘Loki!’ Peter’s voice is full of relief.

‘You should have learned never turn your back on an opponent unless they’re dead. Especially if they’re one renowned for pulling tricks,’ Loki growls and shoves his brother’s body off of the ice sword and watches it fall to the ground. ‘And I do not take well to people threatening my friends.’

‘You…no…I should be the king…’ Lautenus grunts, ‘our father always preferred me…I was to carry on his…’

‘I am sorry it came to this, brother,’ Loki sighs, kneeling down next to the Jotun’s body. ‘I wish you had listened to me.’

‘You will never be a king worthy of our father,’ are the Jotun’s last words.

There’s a ringing silence. ‘My king,’ the female Jotun steps forward and sinks to one knee in front of Loki, ‘you have won the duel, and you may now claim the throne as yours. What are your orders?’ The other two Jotuns follow her example and sink to their knees.

‘What is going on?’ Natasha asks.

‘Loki won the fight,’ Tony explains. ‘He’s the king of Jotunheim.’

‘He’s the what?’

_-You sure you want this?-_ Bucky asks, ignoring Strange’s question.

_-It appears I have little choice.-_

_-You can refuse it.-_

_-Can I? Have I not caused these people enough harm? Is it not time I start to atone for my actions? I_ am _the brother of their last king, and the eldest son of the previous one. The throne_ is _mine, whether I’d choose it or not.-_

 _-But what about what_ you _want?-_

Loki pauses, then sighs through their link. _–Odin once told us that no one is ever truly ready to take on the mantle of kingship, and that we can only do our best once it is laid on our shoulders. I don’t think I have ever paid much heed to those words before now. There was one thing he taught us that has, however, even though I have not done well at acting upon the wisdom. He told us: the role of a king is not meant to be for the person who takes it, it is meant to be for the people you lead, that to be a king is to be served by your people that you may serve them in return. Odin always intended for Thor to lead Asgard and for me to lead Jotunheim, joining our people together in peace. Perhaps it is time I honoured my father’s wishes and started to be a son he could be proud of.-_

_­-I think he was already, if what Thor has said is anything to go by.-_

_-Perhaps. But it was not earned if he was.-_

_-You know the team will stand by you. We all will.-_

_-Thank you. I have a feeling I shall need all the help I can get.-_

_­_ ‘Rise, my people,’ Loki says out loud, cutting off the chatter amongst the team. ‘I am aware I am not the king you would have chosen, however I am prepared to strive to be a king you deserve, if you will allow me to.’

‘My king,’ the female Jotun speaks again, ‘you are the only one of Laufey’s line left; if you do not take the throne our world will be plunged into a civil war whilst rivals fight over the throne. I, for one, would rather the stability of a continued succession.’

‘Agreed,’ the other two nod.

‘However,’ one of them says, ‘I will not say that all will be content with you taking the throne, considering your past deeds.’

‘I believe our report of his conduct in the duel will be sufficient to calm the initial protests,’ the female argues.

‘What are your names?’ Loki asks them.

‘My name is Lorena, my king,’ the female answers.

‘Lorena? That was my-’

‘Your mother’s name, yes,’ she replies, her voice a little softer, ‘I was named for her, my king. My mother was good friends with yours.’

‘My name is Nott.’

‘And mine is Dagr.’

‘Tell me: is there a council on Jotunheim already in place to assist the throne?’ Loki asks.

‘No my king,’ Lorena responds. ‘All kings have ruled as sole rulers before, none have ever taken a council before.’

‘Then I will be the first,’ he says, ‘and I should like the three of you to be the first members.’ He turns to Tony. ‘Would you mind if we all returned to the facility and discussed this more?’

‘Of course,’ Tony smiles at him, going over to him and pulling him into a hug. ‘I’m glad you’re alright, Lokes, you had us scared for a minute.’

Loki returns the hug. ‘Thank you, Tony.’

‘I’ll get us a portal ready,’ Strange says.

‘Thank you.’ Loki turns back to the Jotuns. ‘We also need to inform you of the impending threat of the Titan Thanos. Jotunheim may need to go to war in a matter of weeks, or the universe could fall.’

‘We are yours to command, my king,’ Lorena says, and the group follow Strange through his portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone! I would say I bet you didn't see that coming - but I'm sure you probably did. So Loki is now king of Jotunheim. As always please do let me know what you think about this chapter. I am about to post the second chapter of the week now, so there won't be any sneak peeks just yet.  
> I hope you are all staying safe and well during the lockdown.
> 
> Love always,  
> L x


	10. All Hail The King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Loki are finally able to break the link

Bucky is genuinely surprised how easily the Jotuns appear to accept Loki as their king; though he thinks a lot of it has to do with the three who are at the facility so much, and the fact that apparently their last king was a bit of a tyrant. From what he’s gathered the previous king was almost forced into the ceremonial duel by the rest of his people as they were hoping both brothers would kill each other and they could appoint someone else as king.

He’ll also admit to being surprised at how well Loki is doing at managing his new found position. Especially considering today is the first day he’s been able to travel to Jotunheim, as their mental link wasn’t stable enough to allow him to travel such a long distance before.

Fury, Loki and his council have worked together to come up with a form of alliance between Jotunheim and the Avengers, so both parties are willing to help where necessary; once Thor returns Bucky suspects they shall do something similar with Asgard. When the three Jotuns had learned of the threat Thanos posed they were more than happy to lend their support and assured both Fury and Loki of the rest of their people’s cooperation.

The Asgradians had not been happy to learn of Loki’s new found title, and Bruce had had to take over being their diplomat until Thor’s return. Something the scientist was not particularly comfortable with, but had agreed to after some persuasion from Fury. Bucky feels for Bruce, and he can tell the external strains on each of them is starting to fray at the already tentative relationship he and Natasha had been trying to rekindle. He isn’t sure they’ll last long.

Peter had been having the time of his life talking with the Jotuns about life on a different planet, and Bucky had had to hold in his laughter when Tony, Steve, Natasha _and_ Loki had all put their foot down and left him in no uncertain terms that he couldn’t visit Jotunheim until everything has settled down with Thanos. If they thought the kid had sulked before it was _nothing_ compared to what he was like now. Though he has a feeling it’s affected by the fact they still have no news from Wade.

He looks up from his spot on the couch as Loki enters the common area with Lorena, the two of them talking away about matters to do with Jotunheim.

‘Nott and Dagr shall return tomorrow for more orders, until then I think we should rest,’ Loki concludes.

‘Yes, my king, I will admit to being surprised at how readily your friends have accepted us. Our first meeting was not exactly the most friendly.’

Loki laughs. ‘Neither was mine. Sleep well, Lorena. I am glad the first trip to Jotunheim went so well, I will admit I was expecting a disaster.’

Lorena laughs. ‘I think, my king, you will be the best ruler of all your forefathers if you continue as you are. Goodnight.’

‘Goodnight,’ Loki says softly, watching her leave. Then he turns to where Bucky is sitting in the shadows. ‘Trying to perfect your sneak abilities?’

‘Perfected them a long time ago,’ he grins in response, ‘I was just waiting for you to finish.’

‘How polite of you. Is all well? Any news of the mercenary?’

Bucky shakes his head with a sigh. ‘Not yet, no.’

Loki shakes his head, his worry bleeding through their link. ‘I worry for the Spiderling if we do not hear soon.’

‘You and me both. Loki… Strange says we can break the link now if we want to,’ he guesses there’s no point beating around the bush.

‘I see,’ Loki says, and Bucky feels the mental barrier between them strengthen and tries not to visibly wince. ‘I suppose you will want to do so first thing in the morning.’

‘Actually,’ he rubs the back of his neck, ‘I don’t. I mean, if you want to then obviously we will but…I’d rather keep it. If that’s alright with you?’

‘What?’ he can tell his answer has shocked the trickster.

‘I guess…I’ve grown used to it? As in now I’ve grown used to it and it’s not freaking me out so much I kind of like having it. I guess…I don’t feel so lonely anymore, knowing I don’t have to explain to someone everything that’s going through my head. It’s also nice to know that someone can tell if, you know, things start going back to how it was before in there.’ He taps his head with a finger. ‘Back when HYDRA had me.’

Loki studies him careful, then he feels the trickster’s nudging at his mind and lets him in. ‘I know what you mean,’ he says quietly. ‘It is nice to have a companion there all the time, and it being someone I can trust not to invade my privacy. And as you say it’s an insurance against future mind control.’

‘Will also be useful with you being so far away. If it starts going sideways here, at least I can let you know quicker than anyone else.’

‘This is true. Shall we tell the team we are keeping the link?’

‘Yes,’ Bucky smiles at him.

‘I am glad,’ Loki gives him a genuine smile in response. ‘I shall see you in the morning, Bucky.’

‘Goodnight, Loki.’

There’s quite a few raised eyebrows in the morning when they explain to the team they’re keeping the link. But since they provide some logical reasoning no one really questions it. And if Bucky ignores Steve’s overly questioning glance, well no one other than Loki need really know, and luckily the trickster is kind enough not to question him.

_-You’re going to be giving me commentaries all through the Captain’s debriefings now aren’t you?-_ Loki queries.

- _Oh yeah. And you can’t escape them.-_

_-This is going to get us in a lot of trouble.-_

_-Only if you laugh. How’s your poker face?-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry for the short chapter to finish off the story with, I hope you enjoyed it! Next week will see the epilogue and the return of two characters we haven't seen in a while as they meet up with some absolute a-holes. That's all the sneak peek you're getting I'm afraid!  
> Thank you so much to all of you for the love and support you've shown this series and this story. Please, please do let me know what you think of these last two chapters and I will be responding to those reviews I haven't already as soon as I've posted this.
> 
> Stay safe everyone. Love always,  
> L x


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Valkyrie meet some first class A-Holes.

‘Have you been successful?’ he asks as Valkyrie takes the seat next to him at the bar.

She sighs and shakes her head. ‘No. No one here seems willing to stand against the Titan.’

‘Damn it!’ Thor smacks a fist onto the bar top in front of him. ‘Why have we ended up in the only bar in the universe filled with cowards?’

‘Thor,’ Valkyrie sighs, ‘it’s not that they’re cowards necessarily. These all seem to be people running from the destruction he and his lieutenants are leaving behind them, they’re scared to go against him because they’ve seen what he is capable of and they’ve already lost a lot to him. It’s understandable, especially when none of these people are warriors. The rest are pirates, smugglers and ravagers and have no interest in drawing attention to themselves. We must be patient, Loki was certain we would find someone here who could help us.’

Thor sighs, looking at the drink swirling in the bottom of his mug. ‘I wish he were with us,’ he admits. ‘I forgot how much I relied on his silver tongue in these situations. Truly I am beginning to wonder how I was able to accomplish _anything_ without him by my side these last years.’

‘You’ve had your team the Avengers,’ Valkyrie points out, ‘and you had your friends the Warriors Three as well. You have many strengths, Thor, but I’ll admit diplomacy is not always one of them; what you are very good at is making sure you complement the rest of a group with your strengths. We _will_ find someone who will help us to defeat Thanos, but we will have to be careful how we do it. We don’t want word getting back to him after all.’

‘Excuse me,’ they turn around in unison at the female voice behind them, ‘I couldn’t help but hear you mention Thanos. Did you say you are trying to defeat him? What has he done?’

Thor looks the female up and down. She looks almost human, were it not for the antennae that are growing from her head, and the too large eyes; her voice sounds very innocent, as though she were actually a child rather than the grown adult she appears.

‘Yes,’ Valkyrie answers for them, ‘we are looking for a ship that might be able to take us somewhere we can get a weapon to help defeat him. Do you know of anyone who could help? He is threatening another world and could threaten the whole universe.’

‘I do know someone who can help,’ she responds, ‘or rather I know a group. Come with me and meet my friends.’

‘Thank you,’ Thor says, feeling true hope for the first time since arriving on this planet. ‘My name is Thor, what is yours fair maiden?’

‘My name is Mantis,’ she says, ‘my friends are over here. Hey everyone. This is Thor and his friend who I do not know the name of and they want to defeat Thanos.’

‘Oh good some more suicidal idiots,’ a talking rabbit comments.

‘I am Groot,’ comes the reply from the tree next to him, who is playing on a games console similar to one Thor has seen Peter play on.

‘No, Tree, it is not idiotic it is necessary,’ Thor responds to him. ‘Thanos is attempting to collect all the Infinity Stones and I must replace Mjolnir with a weapon that can destroy the Titan.’

‘Wait you speak Groot?’ the rabbit asks.

‘He’s after the stones?’ the male who looks to be human asks, the green skinned woman at his side narrows her eyes.

‘Perhaps we should sit and explain,’ Valkyrie suggests. ‘I am Valkyrie, this is Thor, and we have just come from Earth where there is a team preparing to face Thanos, three of the Stones are already in their possession and they are attempting to discover more about their nature in order to use them to defeat Thanos when he arrives. We know Thanos has already taken the power stone from Nova and laid waste to the planet.’

‘We believe he knows where the Soul stone is,’ Thor interjects, ‘and the Reality stone is with the Collector. We need a ship which is able to take us first to Nidavellir in order to have a weapon forged by the dwarves there, and then take us on to the Collector so that I may reclaim the Reality stone.’

‘What do you mean Nova’s been destroyed?’ the human demands.

‘Wait Nidavellir? That’s just an old legend it doesn’t exist!’ the rabbit interjects.

‘He can’t know where the Soul stone is,’ the green skinned female says at the same time.

‘Quill aren’t you from Earth?’ Mantis asks.

‘Peace friends!’ Thor says.

‘How about we all start at the beginning?’ Valkyrie says. ‘And we get another round of drinks?’

‘I like this woman,’ the human says.

‘I am Groot.’

‘No you are not old enough to drink,’ the rabbit replies.

Once they have another round of drinks Valkyrie sits back, tankard in hand. ‘Now. How about we tell you what we know and then you take your turn? I get the feeling you are against Thanos as we are.’

‘Gamora is Thanos’ daughter,’ the only one not to have spoken so far says, ‘she would know him best of all of us.’

‘Adopted daughter,’ the human interjects quickly. ‘She hates him as much as anyone else.’

‘Huh that’s rough, my condolences,’ Valkyrie raises her tankard at the green skinned female.

Gamora smiles at her wryly. ‘Thanks. But what’s this of Nova being destroyed? We were the ones to defeat Ronan and give the Power stone to them to keep safe, we hadn’t heard anything about them being attacked.’

Thor sighs. ‘This is not a happy tale, friends, though we hope to make it so by its conclusion by defeating the Mad Titan.’

‘I think we should help this attractive man,’ the quiet one adds, ‘he looks to be a worthy warrior.’

‘Let’s just see what he has to say first, Drax,’ the human sighs, ‘then we can make our decision as a group alright?’

‘If we get to go to Nidavellir we’re helping,’ the rabbit interjects.

‘Rocket this has to be a _team_ decision. And it is _my_ ship.’

‘I am Groot.’

‘I am not a coward!’

‘If Thanos is moving for the stones then we need to help,’ Gamora argues.

The human sighs and throws his hands up in the air. ‘Fine. Let’s get to the ship and you can fill us in on the way.’

Valkyrie looks to Thor and blinks. ‘Uh…that was easy? We need to finish our drinks first.’

‘Yes you may finish drinking first, woman with strange markings on her face, before we go to the ship,’ Drax says.

‘That wasn’t a question. We’re not leaving until I’ve finished drinking.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone! Hope you enjoy this last chapter - yeah we're onto IW next. Please do let me know what you think of this chapter and if you have any requests for the next instalment and I will do my best to incorporate where I can.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has kept up with this story, and this series!
> 
> Love always,
> 
> L x
> 
> Here's a sneak peek for the next story I'm putting up, not part of this series but it's an alternate take on EG after Tony and Nebula arrive back on Earth:
> 
> Tony finally looks up at him and Steve's heart breaks. There's so much pain in those brown eyes that he does the only thing he can do. Steve reaches up, cupping one of the bloodied cheeks with his hand, running his thumb over the dry, chapped lips.  
> 'I never stopped wanting you,' Tony admits, 'and I hate you so much for that.'  
> 'I still love you,' Steve whispers, 'I didn't leave you for him Tony, I always wanted to come back to you, I just didn't know how.'
> 
> Tony feels that everything goes in slow motion as he sees Thanos lift his hand, the concealed knife now in plain view, and he sends it flying towards Peter, whose face is no longer covered by the mask of his suit.  
> 'Peter!' he doesn't think, he just moves in front of the teenager, the knife piercing through his armour and he feels it sink deep into his stomach.
> 
> Steve fumbles with the tie at his neck, his fingers shaking with thoughts on what he's about to do. 'Dammit!' he curses as the material once again slips through his fingers.  
> 'Come here,' Sam sighs, coming to stand in front of him wearing a matching black suit, 'honestly, Cap, I thought you'd done this millions of times.'  
> 'Yeah,' Steve admits, 'but Tony would always change it anyway.' His voice catches a little on the inventor's name.


End file.
